Fanfiction Street presents Follow That Dragon
by JusSonic
Summary: Parody of the Sesame Street movie. Jake is put into a home with other dragons by a meddling social worker. But feeling home sick for Fanfiction Street, Jake runs away with his friends looking for him as well as the social worker and 2 crooks on his tail.
1. Prologue: Meeting of the Good Friends

Author's movie  
A first for me, folks. I'm going to parody a Sesame Street movie AKA Follow That Bird. For this, I will use the Fanfiction Street gang that I introduced in a previous Muppet Christmas parody. You know whom they are if you have read said parody. This is going to be neat. Let's begin, shall we?

**Prologue: Meeting of the Good Friends**

As our fic begin, we see a blank screen as we hear someone say, "Ladies and gentlemen, please stand for the Grouch Anthem."  
"Hold it, hold it!" yelled a voice. We see Cranston Goat appearing as he remarked, "Forget standing up! For this anthem, you stay where you are in your seats!" The goat looks at the audience as he snapped, "Down in front, I know who you are! Prepare to hear my singing!"  
Cranston clears his throat as he begins to sing.

Cranston: _**Grouches of the world unite!  
Stand up for your grouchly rights!  
Don't let the sunshine spoil the rain  
Just stand up and complain**_

The goat laughs madly before he continues the anthem.

_**Let this be the grouches' cause:  
Point out everybody's flaws!  
Something is wrong with everything  
Except the way I sing!**_

Cranston chuckles as his friends Danny Cat, Sawyer Cat, T.W. Turtle, Wooly the Mammoth, Tillie Hippo, Pudge the Penguin, and Frances Albacore appear to hum along.  
"There is one thing right about this world and that's nothing! You know what gets me? Say it and I will spray it!" snapped Cranston annoyed. "Anyway, the next time some nice guy smiles and tell you to have a nice day, just remember one thing...

_**Don't let the sunshine spoil the rain,  
Just stand up and complain!  
Just stand up and complain!**_

"I can't believe we just sang that." groaned Sawyer as she help with the others, leaving Cranston.  
"Well, the best part of the movie is done." chuckled Cranston i amusement. "Sit back, relax, and have a bad time."  
Cranston laughs as he goes into a trash can and closed it on his way in.

In another scene, we see an Asian boy going to a pump that has a balloon connected to it. The boy looks at it curiously and scratches his head. With a smile, he begins pumping the balloon. He is a well-built Asian boy about fourteen-years-old. He had black hair (which had a green rim), black beady eyes, and he wore a red zip-up sweatshirt (which had hints of yellow on it), blue pants, blue and gray shoes, and white socks. He is Jake Long, A.K.A. the American Dragon.  
"Yo, Fanfiction Street is brought to you today by the letters J and S, dawg!" We hear Jake's voice from offscreen.  
The J balloon appeared. Soon it floated into the air and stops near a shield that has a S near it. The two letters merged making a 'JS' symbol.

We now go to a meeting already in progress. They are an important group who helps people, well most of the time.  
As they are talking, the chairman named Arthur Read spoke up, "Everyone, attention. Attention, please." The chairman bangs the mallet in hopes to get the others' attention. To his annoyance, they kept on speaking. He bangs the mallet loudly as he yelled, "Attention!"  
Soon everyone quiets down and listens as Arthur said, "Okay, the meeting of the Good Friends will now come to order."  
"I will have a sandwich with pickles and onions. Hold the mayo!" remarked one of the members making the others laugh.  
"Ha, ha, very funny. Remember what our purpose is."  
"I am not sure. What is it?" asked Mayor Adam West puzzled.  
"To place orphan things like humans, furries, magical creatures, etc. with a nice group just like them, of course!" said Arthur with a sigh.  
"Oh yeah! Right!"  
Arthur opens a book and shows a picture to everyone. It is, of course, of Jake. The aardvark said in concern, "This here is a sad case that needs our attention right now. While he is 14 years old, he has no family to live with, no dragons like him where he is at now."  
Arthur gave a profile to Adam West. He and a boy named Tim Drake looks at it as the former said, "Oh dear. He looks so sad."  
The others nodded as Tim remarked in puzzlement, "Holy overreaction, Adam West!" The others looked at him. "Lame, I know, sorry. He looks happy to me."  
"He is not happy!" snapped Arthur in annoyance. "He may look like it but trust me, he is sad."  
The members argued at this thing trying to decide what must be done about Jake. Of course, the only one not arguing is someone looking at the situation. It is a female brown Kangaroo with a pouch that would hold her child. The only thing she had with her was a pair of spectacles on a stick. Her name is Jane Kangaroo, the most respected member of the Good Friends.  
"Ahem, Arthur Reader!" said Jane at last making everyone stop.  
"Yes, Ms. Kangaroo? Your thought?" asked Arthur.  
"I think it's obvious that he is not happy at all." said Jane. Everyone nodded as she continues. "He needs to be with his own kind."  
"Uh, mom? You sure about that?" asked her son Ruby as he wiggles in Jane's pouch looking puzzled. "I mean he is 14, after all, and Tim did mention that he looks happy. Perhaps we should leave him alone."  
"Rudy, that is not the point! He needs other dragons for guidance and inspiration. No one else can give it to him. He needs to be with a dragon family."  
"Right, that's correct." said Arthur in agreement.  
"I know just the family to do that. Anyone knows where he lives?"  
"Fanfiction Street, last I recalled."  
"Very well. Can you tell me how to get to Fanfiction Street?" asked Jane making everyone else in the room look at each other. She notices Rudy giggling making her asked puzzled, "Okay, what's so funny?"  
"Sorry. When you said that, it reminds me of that one song." said Rudy happily.  
Jane groans as she remarked, "Why did I ever let him out of my pouch?"

Author's note  
Good start, eh? The Jane the Kangaroo I'm using is from the special _Horton Hears A Who_ though her son's name came from the upcoming Jim Carrey/Dr. Seuss movie. More to come so read and review, folks! You can find the movie at Youtube so that way, if anyone got suggestions, you can give me any.

Danny: Is June and I in this?

Me: Yep! You two will like your roles! Anyway, like I said before...

All: Read and review!


	2. Chapter 1: Jake's Leaving

Author's note  
And I'm back. Time to answer some reviews.

nobodiez: Sorry, but no and no to your movie suggestions and idea (The idea I found offending). I haven't seen 10,000 BC nor do I have plans to parody the Ice Age movies. I don't know how to use most of the characters you suggested, nobodiez. Also, Brad x Misty, Cyborg x Jenny, and Mac x Lilo?! Those are the dumbest couples I have ever seen! No way! To answer your question, if no one complained about it in my Muppet Christmas parody, no one should now. Besides, it would be too obvious. I will try to use the characters, but nothing else.

redx: No to the suggestions. Sorry, but no.

acosta perez jose ramiro: Good suggestion!

Anonymous But Interested: Hey, thanks for the suggestions. I will use one of them now. I hope you check the movie out on Youtube.

Now, let's go to the parody of the PBS show that I know kids loved.

**Chapter 1: Jake's Leaving**

"Fanfiction Street Presents"

In the small town, at a place called Fanfiction Street, the people who lived and enjoy living there go through their everyday lives. They do stuff like playing, learning, working, and helping each other out.

"Follow That Dragon"

As the day continues on, a familiar Asian boy is riding his roller skates through the town. Jake laughs as he hums and passing by his friends while waving to some of them.  
"Yo, Aang!" said Jake waving to a boy named Aang playing with his friend Katara.  
"Hey Jake!" said Aang waving to the half dragon. It's nice that someone like him is greeting and meeting people everyday as usual.  
A dog barks happily as Jake said to him, "Yo, Scooby-Doo, what's shaking?" The dog barks back in greeting, "Hey Katara."  
The half dragon sighs as he continues on his way. He stops by a lamp post to relax a bit. That skating was some hard work! He looks up and grins for on top of the lamp post is a little dragon.  
"All right, a dragon! Yo, little guy!" said Jake greeting the little dragon starling it a bit. "Sorry! Where did you fly in from?"  
The dragon nods as he makes some small gestures while roaring a bit. Being half dragon, Jake understood it.  
"I see? You gotta live here or what?" asked Jake. The dragon makes some more roaring noises. This made the boy frown. "Aw man, just passing through, huh?" Jake then cheers up a bit as he added, "Yo, you can stay here as long as you want. We always got room for more!"  
The dragon nodded. Nearby, someone is carrying some cans to where the Cats Don't Dance gang is at. It is a green skinned boy with dark green hair and blue eyes. He wears black tights with purple on the chest and bottom part of his bottom tights, gray gloves, and black boots. His name is Beast Boy.  
"Man, I'm so glad Danny and his pals are doing collecting! They will like this!" said Beast Boy in amusement. Suddenly Scooby-Doo barked alarming the boy and causing him to drtop all the cans.  
Unfortunately, this happen near Jake as the incident frightened the little dragon causing it to fly off.  
"Oh man, don't go, wait! I barely talk to other dragons!" yelled Jake as he skates after the fleeing dragon. "Hey, wait!"  
"Aw man. Sorry, Jake!" apologized Beast Boy embarrassed.  
"Wait, wait!" However the half dragon is about to lose his balance. "Whoa!"  
Jake couldn't stop himself in time as he crashed into the trash cans and onto the ground near a group of animals.  
One of them is an orange male tomcat with peach around his bottom hands, feet, and partially his face. He wears a white button up shirt, a dark green vest, and green pants. His name is Danny Cat, Hollywood star and a top notch dancer.  
Another is a female white cat with peach on her face along with amber eyes. She wears a brown button-up shirt and a red skirt. Her name is Sawyer Cat, another Hollywood star and Danny's kitty wife.  
The third animal is a blue female fish that can breathe air (you think she's a mudskipper?). She wears a pink hat, white pearls, and some pink fur. Her name is Frances Albacore, another Hollywood star and tango dancer.  
The fourth one is a timid male green turtle with yellow eyes. He wears a black derby hat, white cuff sleeves, a white collar, and a red bowtie. His name is T.W. Turtle, another Hollywood star who is into fortune cookies.  
The fifth animal is a small male penguin wearing a brown cap and a red short sleeved shirt. His name is Pudge the Penguin.  
The sixth animal is a stubborn old male goat with a gray beard and eyebrows. He wears a brown hat, spectacles, a yellow shirt, and brown pants and carries a walking stick. His name is Cranston Goat, another Hollywood star and Frances's dancing partner.  
The seventh animal is a huge male gray elephant. He wears a green derby hat, a brown coat, a white shirt, and blue straps for his green pants. His name is Wooly the Mammoth, a former mascot for Mammoth Studios, now a star and a piano player in his own right.  
The eighth animal is a brownish female hippo. She wears a blue bow and a blue dress. Her name is Tillie Hippo.  
"Ha ha ha! Good one, dragon boy!" taunted Cranston in amusement.  
"Cranston!" scolded Tillie in annoyance, not liking the goat's attitude.  
"You okay, Jake?" asked a little orange kitten named Oliver as he looks near a concerned Danny Cat and Sawyer. The kitten is Danny and Sawyer's son.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." said Jake with a sigh as he gets up removing the garbage while doing so.  
"Excuse me? Are you Jake?" asked a voice.  
"Huh?"  
Jake looks up as he sees a kangaroo with a roo in her pouch. It's Jane Kangaroo and Rudy though Jake doesn't know who they are yet.  
Jane, the one who spoke, said, "You are Jake Long, correct?"  
"Yeah, correct, but you can called me Jake, yo." said Jake as he got himself up.  
Jane looks at the camera worried as she added, "I was afraid of that." Turning back to the dragon, she continued, "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jane Kangaroo of the Good Friends."  
"Oh cool. Any good friend is a good friend of mine." Jake sees Rudy in Jane's pouch as he added, "Hey, who's the little dawg?"  
"Excuse me, but he isn't a dog, that would be my son Rudy."  
"Oh hey, little guy!"  
"Hi." said Rudy waving to the dragon.  
Jane decides to get to the subject at hand as she said, "I wish to speak to you."  
"Oh really?" asked Jake. Jane nodded at this for her visit is very important. "Okay, let me take you to my crib."  
"Crib? Aren't you 14?" asked Rudy puzzled.

The crib is another word for home as Jake takes Jane and Rudy to his room in an alleyway where he always lived at. It is a place that is messy and has a lot of stuff with toys, pictures, and a bed, but to Jake's, its home.  
To Jane, however, that's another story as the kangaroo looks stunned as she said, "Oh my!"  
"Cool! Look messier than my room!" said Rudy happily. "Then again, I always lived in this pouch."  
"Ahem, Mr. Long, you shouldn't live all alone. It isn't safe."  
Jake point out, "I DO have a younger sister, parents and a grandfather that I keeps in regular contact with, but they just don't live on Fanfiction Street with me 'because it would ruin the parody'."  
"I mean other people who do live with you." Jane corrected him.  
"Of course, I am not really alone. There's Danny, June, my girlfriend Betty..."  
"At least you got people to watch over you." Rudy said with a grin. "Maybe we..."  
"Quiet, Rudy. Jake, I meant dragons like you." Jane said sternly to the half dragon.  
"I'm a half dragon, actually. Besides, even if my friends aren't dragons, they are nice people." Jake said as he sat down on his bed.  
"Still, you should have a home and a family to live with."  
"Awww, but this is home, dawg. I like it here at Fanfiction Street."  
"He's right. The place looks good, mom. He does look happy, perhaps we should live him alone." said Rudy as he kept on insisting.  
"But doesn't Jake want to be with his own kind? I mean live in a beautiful home with a nice dragon family?" Jane insisted some more. Jake looks surprised upon hearing this. Seeing that he caught his attention, the mother kangaroo walks away a bit as she continued, "You know, dragons or half dragons like you, Jake. A brother dragon, a sister dragon, a mother dragon, and a father dragon. As well as sing, play games all day long. Wouldn't that be nice?"  
Jake thought about what Jane just said. That does sound nice. He smiles as he goes into a daydream.

**Dream Sequence**

In Jake's daydream, we see Jake smiling as he is having dinner with a family. They are made up of Mr. Long, Mrs. Long, Haley Long, and Lao Shi, only if they are dragons.

(Yeah, I know I am using Jake's real family but what other family would work? Just imagine them as dragons though two of them could transform)

In the next part, Jake is showing a book to his sister and grandfather. Meanwhile, Mr. Long is reading the paper while the mother is knitting.  
In another scene, Jake laughs as he hits a ball thrown by Haley.  
The next scene shows Jake and his adopted family fishing while on their picnics.  
Then the last one is Jake and Haley in bed while getting goodnight kisses from their parents and grandfather.

**End Dream Sequence**

Jake came about to reality. He grins as he said, "Hey, I think I would like that."  
Unknown to Jake, a pleased Jane, and a worried Rudy however, Beast Boy is listening in to the conversion with two of his other friends Cyborg and Beast Boy's girlfriend Terra. They looked worried as they listen in.  
"I'm pleased for you to be saying that. There is a city called Oceanview, Illinois, who would love to take you in." said a pleased Jane.  
"I hope so! A person is a person no..." Jake said until Jane interrupted him.  
"Please, don't. I heard that enough from Horton the Elephant and I do not wish to hear it again!"  
"Typical." said Rudy to himself with a sigh.  
"So when do I leave, huh? When can I? I can't wait, yo!" asked Jake eagerly. Beast Boy yelps in worry. One of his friends is leaving??? He, Cyborg, and Terra has got to tell the others! Of course, the half dragon looks worried as he said, "Aw, man. What can I tell my friends???"

Jane agrees to give Jake the time to say his goodbyes. Jake is at a front yard that has a mailbox that said '362' on it. The half dragon right now is hugging one of his friends. This friend is a blonde haired ten-year-old girl wearing a strainer pan with two pieces of metal like a Viking helmet with a 362 on it, an orange shirt, blue pants, light blue socks, and brown sandals. Her name is Numbuh 362 AKA Rachel, the supreme leader of the Kids Next Door and Jake's best friend.  
"So it's true, you're leaving Fanfiction Street?" asked Rachel worried as she walks with her best friend.  
"Come on, I ain't really leaving. Just going away for a while." assured Jake, unaware that Jane is intending on making it permanent (so to speak).  
"I see."  
"Oh the plus side, when I do get to Oceanview, you can come to visit if you like."  
"Really?" asked Rachel hopefully. It is going to be lonely around Fanfiction Street without her best friend. She hopes she can come and visit.  
"After all, why should I go if you can't come and visit?" said Jake as he chuckles in delight.  
"Cool!"  
"Uh, hey Rachel?"  
"Yeah, Jake?" asked Rachel.  
"Will do you something for me while I'm gone?" asked Jake hopefully.  
"What is it? I would do anything for you, being your best friend. But no kissing or Nigel will be upset."  
"Right. I need ya to watch my home and anything else while I'm away. Can you do that?" asked Jake as he sheds his tears. He is really going to miss his home and the friends who care and live with him.  
"Awww, Jake. Sure thing." said Rachel getting some tears herself. She is really going to miss her best friend.  
"Well, I guess this is goodbye."  
"Oh, I hate to see you go."  
The two friends hug each other, hoping that this isn't the last time for them to do so.

Jake has return home and is packing up his things, which consists of a comb, a pen, a rubber ducky, a book about dragons, goggles, flippers, socks, a tie, and a beach ball. Of course, he has put in too much as the half dragon was having trouble closing the thing after the packing was done. Of course, he soon saw sense to let the air out of the thing.  
Once he's done, Jake came out of his former home as he held a stuffed Pikachu. He noticed that a lot of people, his friends, are coming up to him.  
"Hey Jake." said a voice. This voice belongs to a thirteen-year-old Asian girl. She had freckles, brown eyes, long raven hair with a pink strand, and she is a green t-shirt (in which the rims of her sleeves were red, and the collar of her shirt was red, and there was a symbol on the front that looked like a red dragonfly), along with a brown wristband (which had purple gems on it) on her right wrist, along with a brown belt with a yellow belt buckle, blue jeans, and brown shoes. Her name is Juniper Lee AKA June.  
"Oh hey, June," Jake said nodding to the worried Asian girl. Another girl named Chelsea Robins came up.  
Someone came up looking worried as well. It is a fourteen-year old girl with red hair in a pony tail, and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a yellow sweater with a white shirt underneath, a green skirt, white socks, and black shoes. She was none other than Betty Barrett AKA Atomic Betty, Jake's girlfriend.  
"Hey Jake." said Betty looking at the suitcase Jake has passed. Beast Boy has spread the news around and she is hoping that her boyfriend isn't really thinking about leaving. After looking at the suitcase though, it looks like its true.  
"Hey Betty, yo Chelsea," Jake said. As Scooby-Doo barks, the half dragon sighs as he said, "I guess you came to say goodbye, huh?"  
Someone yelps nearby. This someone is a teal robot with a snout of a dragon and antennas of a giraffe with a yellow birthmark on his cheek and a chord from his neck to the bottom of his back. He wore a black mask, yellow gloves, a teal button-up shirt, teal pants, and black shoes. There is a huge zipper on his shirt, which zipped up his shirt, a short sleeved green jacket with a hoodie on it over his shirt, black strap bracelet between his shirt sleeves and gloves, two huge pockets at the legs of his pants, and yellow belt straps on his shoes. His name was Delete.  
"Hold it. Jake is leaving?" asked Delete in disbelief. Jake is one of his good friends. Why must he go?  
A guirl named Olivia Anderson is shining the shoes of someone sitting nearby. This someone is a male beagle. He had white fur, a black spot on his back, black ears, black beady eyes, and he was wearing a stylish Italian black collar studded with gold. His name is Snoopy.  
"Where is he going?" asked Snoopy worried.  
Someone came up looking concerned. This someone is a fourteen-year-old boy. He had black hair and blue eyes, and he wore a white shirt (on which the rims of his sleeves were orangish-red, as was the collar of his shirt, and a horizontal oval shaped symbol on the front of his shirt), along with blue jeans, and red and white tennis shoes. He is Danny Fenton AKA the legendary halfa Danny Phantom, June's boyfriend.  
"You sure you want to go? You don't have to, if you don't wanna." said Danny in concern.  
"Right." said June as the others nodded in agreement while speaking to one another worried as well.  
"I am getting my own dragon or half dragon family." said Jake thoughtfully as Jane nodded though Rudy looks concerned.  
"But we're your family, don't we count?" asked Chelsea sadly.  
"Yeah." said his friends. After all, everyone on Fanfiction Street is family even if they're different species and such.  
"I like to give it a try." said Jake with a sigh.  
"He would, trust me." said Jane with a nod. "Besides, I promised you, it will make him happy."  
"I wish that is the case." said Rudy with a sigh.  
Jake's friends look surprised but accept the half dragon's decision as Ben 10 said, "Well...if that is your choice..."  
"Jake, we must not delay. You got a plane to catch." insisted Jane trying to get the half dragon going.  
"Just a minute." insisted June. She, Betty, a girl named Elion (Ben's girlfriend), a rabbit named Yang, and Chelsea comes over to Jake as the Asian girl said, "Give us a big hug before you go, okay?"  
Jake nodded as he hugs the five while Betty tried her best to fight back tears knowing that her boyfriend is really leaving. Yang, Yin's brother, tries not to give at the emotionally sight as Jake said, "Awww..."  
Once the five let go, Chelsea said, "Try not to forget to write, okay?"  
"I won't, Chelsea."  
"Don't forget to count." added Snoopy.  
"I won't, Snoopy." said Jake.  
"And make sure to dress warmly or use fire. Either way, keep yourself warm, okay?" asked Danny with a sad smile.  
"Right, no problem, dawg."  
"Don't forget to breathe in and out!" cried Delete, trying not to freak out that his friend is actually leaving.  
Jake chuckles in amusement as he said, "Come on, you know that I always do."  
Jenny the robot motions the half dragon as she makes sign languages. Due to an accident, Jenny couldn't speak or hear since both functions are out right now, but managed to do sign languages all the same. She is saying 'don't forget to read'.  
"I will not forget to read, Jenny." said Jake smiling sadly.  
A hedgehog spoke next. He is a black male hedgehog with a white-furred emerald-shaped chest, red eyes, red stripes on his arms and red streaks in his spiky hair. He wore white gloves with gold and red rims, and black, white, red and yellow hover shoes. His name is Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform.  
Nearby him is a humanoid rabbit whose was covered in light orange fur with some dark orange around the tip of her ears, around her eyes, and along the top of her head and white fur was around her muzzle. She had soft brown eyes and wore white gloves. She also wore a red dress and shoes that were yellow and orange-red in color. Around her neck was what appeared to be a sky blue tie (which was an odd thing for a girl to wear) but it was spread out along her chest making an upside-down "V" shape. Her name is Cream the Rabbit, Shadow's girlfriend.  
Right next to her was a smaller creature. It stood one foot tall and it was humanoid in shape. He had sky blue skin with some yellow on his hands, feet, and the top of his head. His head was tear drop shaped and a small yellow ball hovered over his head. The small creature had dark blue eyes and the only clothing he wore was a red bow tie. On his back was a set of pink butterfly wings which he continuously flapped in order to remain hovering off the ground. His name is Cheese the Chao.  
"Don't forget to eat." said Shadow with a nod. With a sigh, he turns to Cream asking, "How come I have to say that?"  
"You look cuter saying it." giggled Cream as Shadow blush.  
"I won't forget, you two." said Jake. He turns to the Cats Don't Dance gang as he said, "Well...goodbye Danny Cat and friends."  
"Awww...that is the nicest thing someone ever said to us," said T.W. touched by the comment. "I feel touched."  
"Sounds stupid." remarked Cranston with a grunt.  
"Cranston!" said Tillie with a scowl.  
"Is he really leaving?" Oliver asked his parents worried.  
"I'm afraid so, honey." said Sawyer as she hugs her little boy.  
"Oh dear. Poor boy." said Woolie with a sigh.  
"It's time, Jake." said Jane with a nod.  
"But can't we..." Jake protested as Jane takes him by the hand and led him away while Rudy sat in her pouch. The roo feels sorry for the half dragon, leaving just kind people and things who care for him behind, and all because of an adopted family.  
"Keep walking and don't look back."  
Jane with Rudy still in her pouch and Jake walks on. However the half dragon looks back at his friends sadly. This mean he isn't watching where he is going as he crashed into some trash cans knocking them down.  
"Didn't I tell you not to look back?" scolded Jane as her son giggled. Jake chuckled as he tries to follow the kangaroo as she leaves. The half dragon however turns to his friends who are waving goodbye to him.  
"Goodbye, Jake." said June worried.  
"See ya, dawg." said Terra waving goodbye.  
"Be on your guard, Jake." said Danny with a nod.  
"Take care, Jake." said Betty sadly.  
Yin sadly runs over to Jake and hugs him saying, "Goodbye, dragon boy."  
"Goodbye, Yin." said Jake. Fighting back tears some more, the half dragon then leaves Fanfiction Street, for who knows how long.  
"We love you, though only Betty loves ya emotionally while the rest of us as friends." said Elion sadly.  
As Jake leaves their lives, Yin cries sadly as she heads back to Master Yo. Yang rolls his eyes as he remarked, "What a crybaby."  
"Be safe, Jake." said Betty praying that the boy she loves will be okay.

On an airplane, Jake is in his seat looking out the window. His stuffed Pikachu doll is strapped in the seat next to him as the plane took off.  
"Goodbye, Fanfiction Street." said Jake waving through the window. He hopes this isn't the last time he sees the place he has called home.

Down below, Numbuh 362 sees the plane heading off as she waves goodbye saying, "Goodbye, Jake. I will try to come and visit, okay?"  
At least, she hopes that would happen.

Author's note  
Poor Jake. He has to leave his friends and those he care about behind. Would the new adopted family be any better? Read and review. The movie can be found on Youtube so check it out. Don't forget the suggestions!


	3. Chapter 2: Jake's Adopted Family

Author's note  
And I'm back. I got to admit, I was hasty to nobodiez because of what I said about his couples (BTW, I said dumbest, not stupid but I supposed they are the same either way) and I apologized. But, nobodiez, I will have to refuse your ideas and couples because no offense, but I don't like them.

I liked the suggestions, acosta and Anonymous. I will be sure to use them both when I can.

Well, at least I see that you're being honest, airnaruto45, but I won't make the same mistake like I did with nobodiez so I respect your opinion.

Anyway, time to meet Jake's adopted family. Trust me, folks. It won't be pretty.

**Chapter 2: Jake's Adopted Family**

Jake smiles as he looks out the window at the clouds as the plane kept flying. So this is what it's like to fly without being in dragon mode.  
"Yo, those clouds are look. Whatcha think, Pikachu?" Jake asked his stuff toy as he holds him to the window. "Man, this is what it's like flying without being a dragon."  
The boy looks away from the window in amusement as he sings a bit.

Jake: _**La, la, la la, la, la, la, la-**_

The half dragon stop singing as he sees two people named Omi and Blair Flannian looking at him oddly. Jake chuckles nervously as he said, "My bad, yo." The half dragon goes back to looking out the window.

The flight to Oceanview, Illinois took about a day even going through a loop twice at one point. But soon Jake's plane is about to arrive and upon arriving, the half dragon will meet his new adopted family.  
"Check out this, Pikachu. This is our new home, Oceanview Illinois!" Jake said eagerly to his stuffed Pikachu while he looks out the window. "Man, oh man, I can't wait to meet my new dragon family: the Dragon Tales!

"Hello, everyone." said the flight attendant named Numbuh 5 at the airport speaking into a microphone. "CTW, Flight Number 1138 is about to arrive from New York Gate 2, yo!"  
Four dragons are seen looking confused while waiting. They consist of a nervous blue dragon, a little pink girl dragon, two dragon heads, one green and the other is purple, shared one body, and the last one is a red dragon with no wings and is in a wheelchair. They are called the Dragon Tales AKA Ord, Lorca, Zak and Wheezie, and Cassie.  
"Uh...anyone got any idea what gate she just said?" asked Ord puzzled.  
"Not sure." said Lorca with a shrug. The dragons looked around. Most of them are not very bright, not at all. They spot an airplane as the wheelchair dragon said, "Hey, what kind of a bird is that?"  
"No, that would be a plane."  
"Geez, I think we're at the wrong airport!" groaned Wheezie.  
"Come on, we should be at the right one, right?" asked Cassie. "We got the information from Jane Kangaroo yesterday."  
"Anyone for a snack? I'm buying." suggested Ord. Unknown to the Dragon Tales, a familiar Asian boy is walking into the airport having leaving his plane.  
"I want a hot dog!"  
"I want a hot dog that is plain." said Zak calmly.  
"I want mine with the works!" snapped Wheezie.  
"I hope this Jake isn't lost or anyone. He is only 14 years old." said Lorca worried.  
"If he's 14, then he wouldn't be lost, right?" Cassie asked. The dragons suddenly yelped as Jake himself bumped into him.  
"Oh, sorry yo." apologized Jake as he managed to keep hold of his things. He looks at the dragon carefully. He wondered...  
"Say, did you see a dragon on this plane?" asked Ord hopefully.  
"So far only me."  
"That's sad. Maybe he's on the next plane." said Lorca unaware that the dragon in question is standing in front of him.  
"Yeah." said Zak and Wheezie in agreement, "Next plane!"  
Jake finally put two and two together as he said, "Hey, you must be the Dragon Tales, right? I'm the one who you needed to see!"  
The dragons look surprised. Then they laugh in delight. Here they are looking for the half dragon and they literally bumped into him.  
"Wait, you don't look like a dragon." said Cassie after calming down.  
"I am half dragon, yo." explained Jake with a grin. This girl dragon looks nice.  
"My name is Ord." said Ord introducing myself.  
"The name is Lorca." said Lorca as he sat in his wheelchair happily.  
"My name is Zak and this is Wheezie." Zak introduced politely as he nods to his sister head.  
"Please to meet you!" said Wheezie loudly.  
"And my name is Cassie. Who are you?" asked Cassie with a smile.  
"My name is Jake Long, the American Dragon, yo." said Jake with a smile.  
"Huh?" asked Lorca puzzled.  
"No, you're not Jake. You're Rufio." said Ord waving his hand away.  
As the other dragons cheered, Jake looks shocked and seemingly offended as he turns to the camera exclaiming, "Rufio?!"  
Something tells him that this is going to be a bumpy family relationship.

The dragons, with Jake or Rufio in tow, drove their car to a nice quiet neighborhood. Jake peeks through the roof and smiles. This place looks nice.  
"Here we are Rufios, our home: Dragon Land Street." said Lorca happily.  
"Hey, are we going somewhere?! You taking me to the airport?" asked Wheezie eagerly.  
"Quiet." said Zak with a sigh as the car came to a stop in a driveway.  
"Here we are. Your new home." said Cassie as the dragons got out. Jake looks puzzled. These dragons don't look bright for some reason.  
"Told ya I can find it again." said Ord proudly. "I found it before and I did so again."  
"That's great. Find what?" asked Lorca puzzled.  
"Geez...can';t remember..."  
"Whoa, this is one big house." said Jake looking at the Dragon Tales' home. To him, it looks good to get around. Perhaps he would like it here.  
"This is our house." said Cassie happily.  
"Come on, don't be shy, come on!" insisted Lorca as the dragons headed to the door. Once arriving, Ord opens it. However, he did so too fast as he hit a non-looking Cassie sending her crashing to the ground, much to the amusement of the other Dragon Tales as they laugh.  
"Man, this is going to be a whacked experience." said Jake with a groan. Even he doesn't find someone getting hit by a door funny.

Back at Fanfiction Street, Numbuh 362 puts Jake's other toys called Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmander, Mew, Togepi, and Jigglypuff on a shelf and smiles. She has arrived earlier and is already keeping to her promise to Jake to take care of the place while he's gone.  
"I hope Jake is proud. I watched his things all week and nothing has moved." said Numbuh 372 proudly.  
Suddenly a howl is heard making the girl look out the window of Jake's former home. Outside the place, Scooby-Doo is howling sadly. He missed Jake, he missed him a lot. A ninja named Naruto sighs sadly as he petted the dog on the head.  
"Yeah,. I know, Scooby-Doo. We miss Jake too. Believe it," said Naruto with a nod.  
"Stop saying that." said Numbuh 362 with a frown. Naruto has been saying that catchphase from eight weeks straight. It's getting on everyone's nerves by now.  
Someone goes through the mail while getting rid of the usual junk mail. This someone is a brown haired boy wearing a red shirt over a white sweater, brown pants, a green backpack, and black-white shoes. His name is Mac.  
While looking through the mail, Mac spots a letter as he said, "Hey everyone! I got a letter from Jake!"  
The gang, surprised and excited, gathered to hear the letter, all but Numbuh 362 who is still looking over her friend's things. Someone opens the letter. This someone is a well-built fifteen-year-old human boy, and he had blondish brown spiky hair, blue eyes, and necklace. He was wearing black fingerless gloves, a black short-sleeved jacket with a hood with dark gray shoulder guards over what looked like a midnight blue shirt with red hoody-like pockets on the front of his shirt, along with a black belt, and big black baggy yet short pants, and big yellow and black shoes. The big pockets on his pants were red. There were also two yellow intersecting diagonal straps across his lower body. His name is Sora, holder of the Keyblade.  
"Let's see what our pal from Overview has to say." said Sora upon opening the letter.  
Sora gave the letter to Elion who looks it over while Danny Cat and his friends watch on.  
"Ahem...'Dear Dawgs'." said Elion while reading the letter.  
"This would be fun." said Pudge. Oliver listens in between his parents as Elion reads the letter.

As Elion reads the letter, we see a picture of Jake in his dragon form looking around the ground with the Dragon Tales. Needless to say, things don't seem to look well at all as Cassie, Zak, and Wheezie bumped into one by accident at one point.  
"'This place is sure different than where I lived at Fanfiction Street'." We heard Elion said as she hears the letter. "'The Dragon Tales are the nicest family ever. They got this big crib with a big frown lawn. For some reason, they spend their time out on the latter looking for treasure. Don't know why since they never found any but they loved doing it'."  
Jake groans. So far, the dragons couldn't find anything. Jake turn sot the camera as he remarked, "Man, what dragons would want with treasure, I don't wanna know!"

Back at Fanfiction Street, Elion looks at her friends while still reading the letter.  
"'The Dragon Tales have some wicked stuff. They got a lawnmower you can ride on'." said Elion still reading the letter.  
"Oh, that isn't new. I've seen those all the time." giggled Tillie in amusement while Cranston and Frances rolls their eyes.

At the Dragon Tales' place, Ord turns his lawnmower ride on ready to use it. He yelps as the thing took off without the owner.  
"'While I'm not sure if they will ever use it right'..." We heard Elion's voice as she continues reading.

Back at Fanfiction Street, the girl smirked as she added, "'...but hey, no one is perfect, yo'."

The next morning at the new home, Jake is sleeping in bed sound asleep.  
"'You got to give the Dragon Tales some credit. They sure like to stay in shape by exercising every morning'." Elion's voice continued.  
Suddenly a noise is heard waking Jake up as he said, "What the..."  
Jake heads to the living room and sees the Dragon Tales exercising loudly while doing aerobics as seen on TV.  
"Oh...oh...not sure how long I can do this...especially when you're in a wheelchair." Ord said as he is getting quickly tired.  
"Come on, a few more." insisted Lorca while Jake kept watching the dragons exercising.  
"'After a hard workout, we take a dip in the pool'." said Elion's voice reading the letter.

At the pool, the dragons are in swimsuits getting ready to take a swim in the pool. It's small but that's enough for Jake.  
"'Now that's...kinda cool'." Elion's voice read.  
The Dragon Tales yelp as the lawnmower ride is on the loose again as they scream while making a run for it.  
"Run, run!" screamed Lorca as he runs in his wheelchair as fast as he can.  
"Runaway Lawnmower! Wait, I can fly!" said Cassie as she flies into the air dodging the runaway machine as it runs over a dropped tube.

That night, we see Jake finishing up his letter as he held his stuff Pikachu while ion bed.  
"'I gotta go to bed now'." said Elion's voice while she kept on reading.  
Jake looks up as the Dragon Tales went into the room to wish the half dragon good night.  
"Goodnight, Rufio." said Ord calling Jake by his new name.  
Jake closes his eye, hoping to get a kiss goodnight. To the half dragon's dismay, all he got was a pat on the back right after he is stuck in. Soon they all left as Jake sighs sadly. This isn't the adopted family he dreamt of back at Fanfiction Street.  
"'Well, that's my home for ya'." said Elion's voice.  
"Yeah, goodnight." said Jake sadly. He should be happy at his new home but he's not.

Back at Fanfiction Street, a concerned Elion fis about to finished reading the letter as everyone else watches on.  
"'Man, I should be excited here, so how come I feel depressed? Love...Rufio Dragon'?" asked Elion surprised as she finished the letter up. Everyone whispers in concern looking worried, "'Jake Long, BTW'."  
They are worried when Jake announced that he was leaving before and were afraid that he wouldn't like his new home at all. Now they have wish they have managed to convince him to stay in the first place.  
Numbuh 362, who was listening in, looks sad. Her best friend is depressed by his new home. She looks at the stuffed Pokemon as she ponders what to do.  
"Jake needs me. I know it. I know! I will write him a postcard to see if I can visit him now! That will cheer him up!" said Numbuh 362 with a grin. Boy, how happy that will make Jake!

At the house, things were still looking down for the American Dragon. Ord was reading the paper while Lorca, as best as he could, cleans the house. Jake, meanwhile, is trying his best to play a game with Zak, Wheezie, and Cassie.  
"Here's an idea, let's make believe. I'd be Snow White..." Jake begins to say eagerly.  
"Uh...you are not Snow White." Zak pointed out with a frown.  
"And you're not a girl either." remarked Wheezie.  
"Plus you're bright red." added Cassie with a sigh.  
"Yeah." said the two headed dragon.  
"Well...you three can be the seven dragons." Jake said trying to ignore the remarks his adopted siblings have gave him.  
"Uh...we're not dwarves." said Zak puzzled.  
"We're dragons. You're being silly." giggled Cassie as did Zak and Wheezie. Jake frowns. Why can't these two get the idea?  
"Good, the idea is to make believe, you know, pretend to be someone else, imagination?" asked Jake desperately.  
"Oh. Well, in that case Wheezie and I can pretend that we're Wheezie and Zak." said Zak at once while Wheezie laughs.  
"And I can pretend to be Cassie." said Cassie with a nod.  
"Good game so gar. What a great time!" laughed Wheezie making Jake groans in annoyance. Apparently, imagination doesn't apply for these two.  
Suddenly a doorbell is heard. Someone is at the door. Ord looks up as he said, "Hey Cassie. Can you get the door?"  
"No thanks. I'm pretending to be me," said Cassie.  
"Do it," insisted Zak and Wheezie at once.  
"You get it."  
"Get the door!" snapped Wheezie not interested in getting the door.  
The two (or three in Zak and Wheezie's case) kept arguing on who will get the door while the doorbell itself kept ringing. Finally Jake has have it.  
"Fine! I'd get it!" snapped Jake as he goes over to the door. As he opens it, he sees a sunglasses wearing bald headed KND member kid named Numbuh 1 that is there holding a big postcard, "Oh, hey Numbuh 1."  
"Jake, please. I'm in a role, don't ruin it," insisted Numbuh 1. Clearing his throat, he continued, "I got a postcard for a...Jake Long?"  
"Yeah, that's me! Cool! I wonder who send it?"  
"Who knows?" said Numbuh 1 with a shrug as he gave the postcard to Jake. "But they are probably spent a lot of money on this."  
As Numbuh 1 took his leave, Jake waved goodbye to the kid as he said, "Hey, see ya, Numbuh 1! Good cameo, dog!"

In Jake's bedroom, the Dragon Tales, who decided to listen to Jake reads his letter as they have nothing better to do, watch as the half dragon begins to read his letter.  
"Okay...'Dear Jake'. All right, that's me! 'All right if I can come and visit? Your best friend, Numbuh 362 AKA Rachel'," Jake smiled. Rachel is asking to visit. "Awww. That is nice. Rachel wants to visit."  
"Uh, excuse me? Who is Rach...Rach..." Ord begins to say trying to pronounce Numbuh 362's name.  
"Rachel AKA Numbuh 362 of the Kids Next Door, Supreme Leader."  
"Right. Who is she?"  
"My best friend. She can be rough but she's cool." said Jake giving a thumbs up.  
"Well, that's odd for a dragon leading some kids. I'm surprised they allowed her to lead them." said Lorca in amazement.  
"Who said she's a dragon? She's a human, yo."  
"Human?" asked Zak surprised. Jake's best friend is a dragon? This made the other dragons laugh, amused at just thing.  
"Get serious. Your best friend should be a dragon." scoffed Wheezie in amusement.  
"Why?" asked Jake in disbelief. "Why should my best friend be a dragon?"  
"Well, not to be mean or anything but you're dragon, right Ord?" asked Lorca in amusement.  
"That's right. You should be with whom you really should be with and that's dragons." insisted Ord.  
"Right. There should be dragons around here who could be your best friends."  
"Make some new one. Now, who wants to hunt for treasure?"  
The other dragons cheered as they get ready to head outside. All but Jake who, shocked at what Ord and Lorca said about 372, protested, "No way, who said I should go hunting for treasure?! I want Numbu 362 to come and visit! And if she can't, then I don't want to hang around here. I want to go home."  
Lorca and Cassie stop short as they looked at him. The former chuckles as he said, "You are home, of course!"  
With that, Lorca left. Jake looks stunned. First Ord and Lorca insisted that he should be friends with other dragons and now, they told him that he's home? Had he made a mistake coming here?  
"That's harsh." said Cassie with a sigh. "Jake, look, I don't blame you for having humans and such as friends. And the Dragon Tales aren't really like that. We just go by script here."  
"I see." said Jake with a sigh.  
"Look, you want to go home then perhaps I can make a suggestion."  
"Yeah?"  
"Take what you have and leave tonight. Your friends should be waiting for you." said Cassie. "And don't worry, I won't say anything."  
"Thanks, Cassie." said Jake as he hugs the dragon sadly. "As soon as I get back home, to my real home, I'd write to you, okay?"

Later that night, all the dragons are asleep. All but one who have packed up and is about to take his leave. Holding his stuffed Pikachu, Jake opens his door slowly and closed it upon leaving the house going outside. He yelps as he hears a noise.  
Jake sighs as no one has woke up. He walks away a bit before looking back. Soon he begins to head off again.  
"Thanks Cassie." Jake said to himself. Looking at the sky, the half dragon kept on watching as he said, "Hold on, dawgs. I'm coming home."

Author's note  
Well, looks like Jake isn't happy with his new home and run away. What will await him on his journey? Read and review. And don't forget the suggestions.


	4. Chapter 3: The Search Begins

Author's note  
After a while of waiting, I'm back to work on this fanfiction. It took a while but I'm back on it. I'm sorry to say this, airnaruto45, that I can't do you that favor. What if I decided to do the Elmo movie someday? It wouldn't be fair to me if I wanted to do it but I have to do you the silly favor. Just because you think this story is dumb, doesn't mean everyone else goes by your opinion (well, army of perverts hated it but this author is a jerk so he or she doesn't count). I'm doing well so far, so sorry, but no.

Now back to Fanfiction Street as word of Jake's running away will soon be heard.

**Chapter 3: The Search Begins**

Back at Fanfiction Street as everyone is doing their best to move on because of Jake's absence from the place, Numbuh 362 are helping June and Jenny out with some chores at the local store before going back to keep an eye on Jake's stuff.  
On a TV nearby, a voice said, "...we will see if the government will finally get up to gear. Now the weather."  
Delete took a look on the TV as someone appears in the newsroom. The someone is a long blonde haired girl in a ponytail with a red ribbon at the pigtail, white shirt, blue shorts, and white-red shoes. Her name is Charity Bazaar.  
"Hello, it's a beautiful day in the neighborhood, a beautiful day for a neighbor. Won't you be mine? I am not happy." said Charity with a shrug. This causes Chelsea to chuckle a bit. The blonde haired girl on TV is given a paper as a picture appears on the screen while Charity said, "Enough about that. This just in. A 14 year old half dragon named Jake Long has run away."  
Everyone near the TV gasp in surprise. Did Charity say what they thought she just said?  
"Did she say Jake?" asked Delete surprised.  
"That's right. Jake." said Charity, surprising the droid as if the girl has heard him and confirm what he just asked. "According to what we found out, he has left his home in Oceanview, Illinois last night. Jake is reported to be going east to someplace called Fan-fictier Street."  
"Huh?"  
"It's Fanfiction Street, Fanfiction Street." whispered a voice to Charity correcting the girl.  
"Oh, sorry. Fanfiction Street. I am not happy." said Charity sheepishly.  
"Oh, okay." said Delete getting it now.  
"Anyway onto the report is our correspondent and my boyfriend Loud Kiddington."  
The TV now switched to someone talking to another person offscreen. This someone is a young boy with brown hair, a green shirt, blue shorts, and is wearing sneakers. His name is Loud Kiddington, Charity's boyfriend.  
"AND HERE'S ANOTHER ONE. WHY DIDN'T THE CHICKEN CROSS THE ROAD? BECAUSE FETCH IS ON THE OTHER SIDE TRYING TO MAKE IT THROW A BALL! HA HA!" laughed Loud unaware that he is on.  
"Uh, you're on. And quiet down." said a person offscreen.  
"What? Oh yes. Sorry. My name is Loud Kiddington here in Oceanview, Illinois." Loud holds up a note as he continues, "I here have a note that is a thank you one which mentioned Jake Long running back to Fanfiction Street."

In another home, three pirates are doing whatever it is they are doing while watching the TV. One of them is a pirate with long black hair in braids, a black mustache, and a beard. He wore a red bandana, a black hat, some beads and jewels and coins on his hair braids, a white shirt, a brown vest, a black coat, a pink sash, brown pants, a black belt to carry his sword, gun, and bag, and brown boots. His name is Jack Sparrow, a well known pirate.  
Another one is a brown haired pirate with a beard on him. He wore a black hat with a feather on it, a medallion, a white shirt, a huge black coat with some holes on the sleeves, a brown belt to hold his Rapier, pistol, and hand grenades, black pants, and black boots. His name is Captain Barbossa, Jack Sparrow's friend/foe.  
The last one is a sea creature kinda pirate wearing water bags on his feet to the fact that he can't step on dry land for 10 years. He has tentacles on his face like a beard, a lobster arm, and his right hand having a long tentacle on it. His name is Davy Jones, the captain of the Flying Dutchman.  
As thje pirates are all watching Loud's report, Loud continues, "The note said 'Dear Dragon Tales, you are a good family, dawgs. While I thank you all for everything, I decided to go back to Fanfiction Street on foot. I should be there in 3 hours although it took 2 hours to get here. If anyone calls, you know where to find me. Love, Jake'."  
Loud looks up as the Dragon Tales are near him while he said, "Here's the family he left behind, the Dragon Tales themselves. May we have a few words with you folks?"  
"Wait. Are we on TV?" asked Ord amazed and excited.  
"Uh...yeah."  
The Dragon Tales looks excited seemingly forgetting about Jake's departure. Of course, Cassie gave a secret smirk as she is the only one who knew he ran away from the start but decided not to mention it.  
"Come on! Let's go inside and watch!" exclaimed Lorca excited as the dragons runs back into the house much to the surprise of the reporter.  
"Geez, what a bunch of nuts. Still, who would run away from a family like that? They looked worried, I think." said Loud sheepishly as he looks back to the camera.

At Charlie Brown's house, Snoopy was sitting in the chair watching the report as well.  
"Hey, watch it. Be careful..." Loud was interrupted as crashes are heard making the boy cringe. He sighs while continues, "There you go, a klutz of a silly family, which they are."  
"One loud boy." said Snoopy smiling while pointing at the loud boy.  
"Well, to help complete the picture, here's the person who brought Jake Long to this lovely family, Jane Kangaroo of the Good Friends."  
Loud goes to a strange vehicle where the kangaroo, looking disappointed, was waiting as the boy said to her, "So Miss Kangaroo, you send Jake to the Dragon Tales, is that correct?"  
"Of course! I've found him a loving home. Yet did he stay? No!" scoffed Jane in disbelief.

At an apartment somewhere in the United States, two guys are watching the same program Loud is doing. One of them is a muscle like man wearing a yellow shirt, purple overalls, green genie like shoes, a yellow hat with a 'W' symbol on it and white gloves, each has a W on it. He also has a pink like nose and sports a twisted black mustache. The way he appears, he looked like he could be Mario's evil twin. His name is Wario.  
As Wario watches the TV, his brother is blowing up a balloon. His brother is brown haired skinny man with a black crooked mustache. He wore a purple hat with an upside down L, a matching shirt, black overalls, white gloves, and brown shoes. He was known as Waluigi.  
"Why is that?" Loud asked Jane on TV curiously.  
"Isn't it obvious? He belongs with his own kind." insisted Jane with a smile.  
"No he doesn't. He belongs with his friends back at Fanfiction Street." said the voice of Rudy from the vehicle.  
"Who is that?" Loud asked looking into the vehicle.  
"That is just my son Rudy. I brought him along because I couldn't leave him at home even with a sitter." Jane explained as he nods to her son all buckled up, too much to be precise, "Now Rudy, never interrupt mommy while she's on TV."  
"But mom..." protested Rudy trying to speak out. He is trying to convince his mother ever since the report of Jake running off that the half dragon is more happier on Fanfiction Street.  
"Hush."  
"So...what kind does Jake belong to?" Loud asked returning to the subject at hand.  
"Dragons, of course." scoffed Jane in disbelief.  
Waluigi made some noises as he let the air out of his balloon much to his brother's annoyance.  
"And why would Jake run away from home?" Loud asked Jane can't.  
"I couldn't imagine why." said Jane with an annoyed sigh.  
"I know why. Because Jake isn't happy here. Those dragons aren't like the true family he got from Fanfiction Street, that's right!" Rudy shouted out, but as usual Jane isn't paying him any attention.  
"Hey!" snapped Wario turning to Waluigi making more noises with the balloon. "Quiet! I'm-a trying to hear this!"  
"Right." said Loud on the TV.  
"They are such lovely family at a lovely home. I can't believe Jake would leave all this." said Jane.  
"I see." said Loud with a nod taking in what the kangaroo is saying.  
"Lovely? They're dumb as bricks!" protested Rudy. "Well, all but the pink dragon, but..."  
"Rudy! Enough!" Jane scolded her son quieting Rudy down. Turning back to Loud, she said sadly, "We at the Good Friends always do what's best to finding the right home for the right creature."  
Waluigi mischievously let some air out. This anger Wario to point of punching his brother in the face sending him crashing into the wall. Satisifed, the former goes back to watching the TV.  
"Well, madam, not to contradict you or anything, but perhaps he isn't happy here?" asked Loud curiously. "You got to admit, these dragons aren't that bright."  
"Impossible!" scoffed Jane in disbelief. How could this kid reporter say just a thing?

In a city, Jake has stopped his travel long enough to watch some TVs at a shop. Ironically, the report about him is on right now as he held his stuffed Pikachu while they watch the TVs.  
"So what are you planning on doing about it?" Loud ask the social worker.  
"What else? Find Jake Long, no matter where he is, and bring him back to the Dragon Tales!" exclaimed Jane in determination. This made Jake gasp in shock. The social worker who took him away from his real home is going after him!  
"Well, you heard it here, folks." Loud reported. He yelps as Jane drove off in her vehicle leaving smoke in her leave making the kid cough a bit, "Geez, what a grouch. Anyway, this is Loud Kiddington reporting to you from Oceanview, Illnois. Back to you, Char."  
Jake looks worried. Who knows when Jane and Rudy, even though he's possible that the later isn't really wanting to take him back to the Dragon Tales, will find him? One thing for sure, he doesn't want Pikachu to get in the middle of it when or if they do.  
The half dragon spots a mail box nearby. With a smile, he puts a stamp on his stuffed Pikachu as well as a label with the address of Fanfiction Street.  
"Here's the plan, Pikachu dawg. We will split up and throw them off track." said Jake as he opens the dropbox box. "I'd send ya via Poke Mail. I'd meet you back at Fanfiction Street, I hope."  
Jake puts his stuffed Pikachu into the mailbox and then transforms into his American Dragon self, flying off soon after. And it's a good thing he did for the moment he is gone, a familiar vehicle arrived with a familiar driver looking around in annoyance.  
"Where is that half dragon?" asked Jane in annoyance.  
"Mom!" yelped Rudy tightly.  
"I told you, Rudy. I don't want to hear about it."  
"Mom, I can't breathe!"  
Jane sees that the seat beats are crushing her son tightly. With a sigh, Jane loosened them a bit giving her son some air.  
"Thanks, mom." said Rudy breathing in some air as Jane drove off continuing the search.

Back at Jake's former home at Fanfiction Street, 362 hears a doorbell and answers it. At the door is a fat kid wearing a pilot's hat.  
"Oh, hey Numbuh 2." said Numbuh 362 greeting one of her operatives.  
"Hey 362. Got a package for ya from Jake." said Numbuh 2 holding up a familiar stuffed Pikachu. "He sent it via Poke Mail! Get it? Poke Mail?"  
Numbuh 362 groans as she takes the stuffed Pikachu remarking, "Numbuh 2, that's a fact, not a joke. It doesn't make sense that way."  
"Ahem."  
"Oh, here you go." said the girl as she pays the mail kid while bringing Jake's stuffed Pikachu into the home.

At the store nearby, the news of Jake's running away has spread, worrying the friends he has always know.  
"Calm down, Beast Boy. Everything is going to be all right." assured Chelsea to the worried Beast Boy.  
"Dude, I'm worried about the half dragon. Who knows what would happen to him out there, man?" asked Beast Boy worried.  
"Then don't."  
"I have to! He's out there and that insane kangaroo lady will get him."  
Chelsea pauses, then looks determined as she said, "Well, not if we find him first. And we will."  
Everyone listen in and grins while they yelled, "Yeah!" They all wanted to find Jake and bring him back home, to his real home on Fanfiction Street, not to a place where he will never be happy again!  
"Okay, everyone. Here is the plan, bel..." Naruto ducks a bowling ball thrown at him. Rolling his eyes, he pointed to a map as the ninja said, "All right, I won't say it then. We are here in New York and Jake is in the Illinois area, heading towards Fanfiction Street. At least, I hope so." Everyone nodded and spoke in agreement. Naruto points to a route as he speaks to Danny as he continues, "Danny, I want you take the Vogues wagon on this route."  
"Got it." said Danny determined to find his half dragon friend more than ever.  
"Chelsea, June, Terra, Jenny, and Betty, you go with Danny and Ben."  
"Better get that car working." said Mac as he goes outside to get the car going for Danny's group.  
Naruto speaks to Danny Cat and his friends saying, "Danny Cat, you, your family, and your friends in the Sloppy Jalopy will take Route 12. Elion, Mac, Sora, you go with them along with Mr. Blik, Gordon, Waffle, Zim, and Gir."  
"Wheee!" said Gir happily. "We get to go somewhere!"  
"Spleen!" said Waffle stupidly.  
"Hoo boy." said Elion rolling her eyes knowing that this is going to be a long trip.  
"You and me, cutey," said T.W. with a smile.  
"T.W., please. She is Ben's girl." said Frances rolling her eyes in annoyance.  
"How about me?" asked Beast Boy hopefully. He wants to help too.  
"Snoopy, your doghouse plane will take this road here." said Naruto as he doesn't seem to hear the Teen Titan. "All right, you all should meet up with Jake around Toadstool."  
"Toadstool?" asked everyone else in the shop puzzled. That's a weird name.  
"What kind of weird name is that?" asked Yin puzzled.  
"Probably the same reason you got your name." joked Yang resulting in giving a punch in the face by his sister. "Hey! This fic is rated G!"  
"Now if by any chance you haven't found Jake by then, phone here. Now, are there any questions?" asked Naruto. "Make that, any questions that DON'T have anything whatsoever to do with wardrobe raiding."  
June ask, "Why would they work THAT in?"  
Danny comments, "It's become a running gag in JusSonic's fan fictions lately, so they knew to expect it before anybody even had a chance to ask."  
"Yeah, I got a question." said Oliver raising a paw.  
"Yes, Oliver?" Naruto said turning his attention to the kitten.  
"What is the capital of South Dakota?" The others groan as the kitten continued, "You see, I have to get my homework done by next week and I couldn't figure that one question out."  
"We'd help you on the way, son." promised Sawyer. Turning to Cranston and Frances, the cat added, "Now Cranston, Frances, if you don't wanna go, you don't have to."  
"Who, us?" laughed Cranston in a 'are you kidding me' tone of voice.  
"Why, we love wild goose chases." Frances added as she laughed along with the goat.  
"I thought we were looking for a dragon." said Tillie puzzled.  
"Anyway," said Cranston as he puts on a hat eagerly, "let's all get lost."  
"No, let's all find..." Elion begins to say in determination.  
"Jake!" said the gang as all of them but Cranston and Frances cheers eagerly.

Soon the search for Jake begins as Snoopy, in his World War II pilot gear, powers up his doghouse plane as he gets ready to fly it.  
"One, two, three vehicles to find Jake!" exclaimed Snoopy ready for anything. "And all of them have infinite room for everyone!"  
In the beetle, Danny waved goodbye along with June, Betty, Jenny, Terra, Chelsea, Ben 10, Shadow, Cream, Cheese, Yin and Yang to everyone as they get ready.  
"Bye everyone." said Danny waving goodbye to those staying behind. He yelps as the halfa sees a certain rabbit eating a hubcap. "Uh, Cream? Why are you eating a hubcap?"  
"Sorry, but my mom told me to get iron in my diet." giggled Cream happily. "Plus,. I am hungry."  
"Chao, chao." agreed Cheese with a nod.  
"But we haven't started our trip yet." Chelsea pointed out with a frown.  
"No problem. She got three more to eat later." said Shadow with a smirk.  
"Shadow!" groaned June as she slaps her forehead in disbelief.  
In the Sloopy Jalopy, the riders consist of the Cats Don't Dance gang, the Road Runner, Beast Boy, the Catscratch cats, Zim, Gir, Mac, Elion, and Sora are getting ready to get going.  
"Hold on, mom and dad." said Oliver as he runs up to the car and jumps in, being caught by his daddy who is in the vehicle. "Gee, I hope we find Jake."  
"It shouldn't be that hard to find Jake." Sawyer comments, "I mean, how many dragons can be out there?"  
At that moment, a large group of Charizards, Dragonites and several other kinds of dragon-like creatures pass flying over her head. Then, Ash Ketchum, riding his own Charizard, passes aside.  
"Sorry about that, guys! There's a tour of dragons conventions this year, and my Charizard wants to go; you'll see tons of dragon-like creatures around." Ash said sheepishly.  
At that moment, in a perfect cue, a gigantic two-legged reptile walks passing Sawyer and company; the creature's steps cause tremors and it roars once in a while.  
"Great. At least he didn't bring Rodan." Sawyer rolls her eyes.  
Dragon (from the 'Shrek' movies), along with Donkey and their 'dronkies' are along those seen in the crowd. Donkey comment, "Hey, hey, the missus wanted to get in on these conventions too and, believe me, when your wife is a fire-breathing dragon more than ten times your size, you make it a point to do her best to keep her happy. Besides, Shrek and Fiona were all too happy to have us out of their proverbial hair for at least a weekend."  
"Jolly good, we are ready to go." Wooly announced proudly. "We got a Road Runner in the back because the horn is broken due to an accident last week."  
"Sorry." said T.W. sheepishly as the Road Runner makes beeping noises happily.  
"Time to see the great Grouch landmarks of America!" said Cranston eagerly.  
"Cranston!" scolded Tillie in annoyance.  
"No, it is not time." said Sora rolling his eyes in annoyance.  
"Yeah, we're going to find Jake, don't forget that." Elion said in determination.  
"Right." said Beast Boy agreeing with Elion.  
"Party pooper." groaned Cranston as he starts his vehicle.  
Everyone cheers as they waved goodbye to the departing vehicles. They sure hope that they find Jake and bring him home. They hope they do.  
On a rooftop, Delete is dressed up like a super hero as he stood proudly while he say, "Dragon is in trouble! This looks like the job for..." But as the droid tries to take off, he ends up tripping and falls to the ground causing half of his cape to be on his head and the other half torn off. Delete stood up, looking somewhat silly.  
Delete comment, "No wonder Edna Mode has a strict 'no capes' policy when it comes to her costumes. I'd take a taxi."  
On the sidewalk as everyone continued cheering and waving goodbye, three pirates in pilot clothing are running off as Jack exclaims, "Hold on, Jake my lad! We're coming! We're..."  
"Hold it, hold it," said Davy with a frown making the three pirates stop. "You sure any of you know how to fly a plane?"  
"Well, I'm sure that the guy who plays me flew a plane at one time. How hard could this be?"  
"With you, I can imagine."  
"Oh, walk the plank!" snapped Barbossa as the pirates runs off to get to their plane in hopes to join in on the search.  
As the three pirates left, the ones in the store Ariel, Brad Carbunkle, and Naruto walk away from the window they waved from as the mermaid said, "I sure hope they will all be all right. It looks tough out there."  
"They're off." said Naruto with a grin as he looks at the map he has shown during the meeting.  
"You think they will find him?"  
"I hope so, I hope so." said Brad with a nod. "After all,362 worked all that hard to keep Jake's things safe while he's gone."  
Ariel sighs as she looks at a small drawing of Jake away from Illinois while asking, "I wonder where Jake is now?"

Author's note  
The search for Jake is on, with Jane out to return Jake to his home while his friends from Fanfiction Street out to return him to his true home. Where is Jake now and what does the Wario brothers has to do with this story? More to come so read and review! Give out any suggestions if any, folks. 


	5. Chapter 4: Keep On Trucking

Author's note  
And I'm back. airnaruto45, I have to agree with Anonymous But Interested. If you don't wanna see another Sesame Street movie parody, you don't have to. If you don't wanna hear this again, then don't. nobodiez, I should tell ya that Ben 10 and June isn't with Danny Cat's group at the diner in the fic. I can still use your suggestion but different characters will take Ben and June's places.

All right, time to move on as Jake continues his trek home.

**Chapter 4: Keep On Trucking**

As if to answer Ariel's question, the half dragon himself is walking on a road singing to himself happily as Jake continues on his way.

Jake: _**La la la-la la la, la-la la la la-la...**_

A bit later, we see Jake getting tired as he kept on walking.

_**La la la la, la la la la...**_

Soon we now see Jake walking even more slowly due to the fact that he is getting more tired than ever.

_**La la la...la la la la...**_

Soon Jake stops a bit to take some rest. He turn to the readers and comment, "Yes, I KNOW I could get back to FanFiction Street a lot faster if I fly, but, hey that's not in the script."  
Jake sighs as he finds himself at a farm area. He came up to it a bit later and sees tractors, hay, and birds being loaded.  
"Hey, dawg," Jake said waving to the tractor rider who waves back as he goes on. The half dragon then sees a truck where two people are picking up a duck and going to the back putting the thing in there. Coming up to the truck, he smiles as Jake said to the ducks, "Yo, ducks! Mind if I catch a ride?"  
As if to respond to his request, the ducks quack at him a bit making him look puzzled. Since he is magical, he understood though he is still puzzled as Jake asked, "'pop the hood'?"  
Jake finally sees the two figures who are putting the last duck in. The first one is a teenage boy with spiky, red hair and he had a painted on scar under his eye. He wore yellow goggles, a black trench coat, black trousers, and black and gold boots. His name is Jack Spicer, the evil boy genius and one of the truck drivers.  
The second figure is a girl who wore red sneakers with metal on the toe parts, blue jeans with it rolled up at the bottom a bit, a brown belt, a white shirt with blue sleeves, and a blue heart in the center, she had beautiful violet eyes and red/orange hair tied in a spiky bun. Her name is Rika Nonaka, Jack Spicer's girlfriend and the other truck driver.  
"Oh hello. Are you two the drivers?" Jake asked the two getting their attention.  
"That's right. What can we do you for?" asked Rika curiously.  
"I wonder, can you give me a lift?"  
"No riders, Asian boy! This is a duck truck!" Jack Spicer said stubbornly.  
"Look, we would love to give you a lift if you wanted one, but Jack here is stubborn when it comes to riders. Sorry." said Rika with a shrug.  
Jake looks at the truck and sighs. He really REALLY needed a lift. He said, "Well, to tell you the dawgs the truth, Cranston sometimes called me a duck."  
Rika pauses a bit then she smirks saying, "Well, you do look like a duck, now that you mention it. Climb on board."  
"Hey, wait a minute!" protested Jack Spicer in annoyance. "You can't..."  
"Come on, Jack. Show a little caring, why don't ya? If not, you can forget our date after work!"  
"Oh, all right, fine."  
"All right." said Jake excited that he is getting a ride after all.

After the truck was finished loaded, it drove off onto a road with Jake, Jack Spicer, and Rika in it with the ducks. As they drove on, Jake explains his story up to now.  
"Well, well. So you're the half dragon on the run." said Rika with a smirk. She is impressed. Jake is running away from a home he isn't happy in to live in home he is really happy in.  
"Yep. I'm going back to my real home. That is Fanfiction Street." said Jake. "I figure I could walk back there in 3 hours."  
"3 hours? Try 3 weeks! This isn't like riding in an airplane!" scoffed Jack Spicer while he is driving.  
"What? You're kidding! Oh man, this is whack. I will never get back!"  
"Oh you will get back, calm down. Just keep on moving." said Rika with a grin. "Pick up your toes and follow your nose."  
"'Follow your nose'? What, is he Toucan Sam all of the sudden?" asked Jack Spicer confused.  
"Not sure." said Jake in hesitation. After all, if he going to go through 3 weeks just to get home, what chance does he have of getting back to Fanfiction Street?  
"Look, just listen." said Rika. As Jake and Jack Spicer watch, Rika begins to sing.

Rika: _**I found out a long time ago  
You gotta learn to say "yes" when life says "no"**_

Jack Spicer smiles as he sing with his girlfriend.

Jack Spicer: _**Don't dwell on the bad times once they're past  
That kind of thinking gets you nowhere fast**_

Jake smiles as already he is liking this song as Jack Spicer and Rika sang together.

Both: _**'Cause there ain't no mountain you can't climb  
If you hang on tight and just make up your mind  
Once you set your heart to movin' on  
Son, there ain't no road too long**_

With Danny's group, the halfa and his friends are in their vehicle as they drove through the country looking for Jake. As they do, Danny and June sang the same song Jack Spicer and Rika are singing right now.

Danny: _**Don't look back; don't you turn around!**_

June: _**Just keep your eye on where you're bound!**_

Danny and June: _**And you're bound to get from here to there  
'Cause a dream can take you anywhere!**_

"Hey, can we stop for cookies? I am hungry." said Cream happily.  
"Oh, Cream." said Shadow shaking his head in amusement as Cheese giggled.

Delete is flying in the sky in his superhero form once more (after fixing his costume) while he sings as well.

Delete: _**'Cause there ain't no mountain you can't climb  
If you hang on tight and just make up your mind**_

Delete yelps as he lost balance and begins to fall.

Snoopy meanwhile rides on his doghouse pilot through the country looking for Jake while he sings as well.

Snoopy: _**And once you set your heart to moving on, hut, hut  
Then there is no road too long!**_

Snoopy chuckles as he looks at the poles, "I can count the telephone poles as well. One telephone pole, two telephone roles, three telephone poles, four telephone rolesZ!"

In the Sloppy Jalopy, the group is looking at a map while Cranston is driving.  
"Cranston, this isn't Route 12!" protested Gordon in concern.  
"Yes, you are going the wrong way, Earth goat!" scowled Zim in annoyance.  
"Geez, people are so picky." groaned Cranston in annoyance.  
"Are we lost?" asked Oliver in concern.  
"We are not lost, dear. Cranston just won't take directions." Sawyer said assuring her son, though she knows very well that the group is lost.  
"Look out!" yelped Beast Boy in alarm.  
The group in the Sloppy Jalopy yelps in alarm as the vehicle goes through a rolling field while they yelled, "Whoa!"  
"Well, I didn't promised you guys a rose garden." joked Cranston much to the annoyance of his passengers.

In the air, Jack Sparrow is piloting an airplane with Barbossa and Davy riding with him trying their best to hold on. The captain of the Flying Dutchman is looking through a pirate telescope trying his best to find the half dragon.  
"We should find him, Davy. A half dragon like him will be found." said Barbossa with a nod.  
"For your sake, we better find him. I am used to water, not air." groaned Davy as he kept looking through the telescope.  
"Remember what color he is?" asked Jack Sparrow to the squid face pirate.  
"What?"  
"He's a red dragon, lad!"  
"Jack Sparrow!" scowled Davy angrily at the pirate of the Black Pearl. He shoulda known that that joke was coming.  
Needless to say, Jack Sparrow and Barbossa laughing much to the annoyance of Davy while they continued flying in the air, unaware that they passed a familiar truck that has whom they're looking for in there. That said person was singing next.

Jake: _**'Cause there ain't no mountain you can't climb  
If you hang on tight and just make up your mind!  
And once you set your heart to movin' on  
Yeah, there ain't no road too long**_

Rika: **Ain't no mountain you can't climb!**

"You got it, dawg!" laughed Jake excited.

Jack Spicer: _**If you hang on tight and just make up your mind!**_

"Uh huh!" said Jake nodding in agreement.

Both: _**Once you set your heart to movin' on!**_

"Sing it, dawgs!" laughed Jake eagerly.

_**There ain't no road too long!  
There ain't no road too long!**_

Jake: _**There ain't no road too long!**_

Three: _**No, there ain't no road too long!**_

Jake smiles along with the others as the trunk passed a fair area. The half dragon chuckles as he said, "Well, now I see your point, dogs. All I got to do is keep on going and everything will be all right!"

What Jake didn't know is that trouble is coming his way as someone near the fairgrounds is reading a newspaper that has the front page headline, 'Cartoonville News-Democrat: Jake escaped the nest'.  
Wario pauses as he puts down the paper he is reading. With a smirk, he heads to the fair to have a word with his brother. As he does, he passed four figures who are leaving, looking very unhappy.  
"I can't believe I wasted a lot of money for this. This is the worst circus ever. The Fire Nation has better circuses than this." scoffed Zuko angrily.  
"Tell me about it. Those Wario Bros. never get their popcorn right." said Misty (from Pokemon) in agreement. "They always care about money and never about customers."  
"Come on, Zuko. Let's go home. I don't want to go back to this place again, got it?" asked Charmcaster, Zuko's girlfriend unhappily.  
"Me either." remarked Misaki Suzuhata unhappily as she and her friends left.  
Wario, who is used to the negative comments by now, continues walking going under the sign that said 'Wario Bros. Funfair', though the first 'F' is tilting down making the last word be 'unfair'. Wario and Waluigi own the circus/fair but they did a pretty bad of running the place. Anyone who goes there at all never came back. Unless the two brothers don't want to keep running in the dough, they got to find a new idea to bring in the customers and fast.  
Waluigi is operating the ferris wheel when Wario came to him showing the headline to his brother while saying, "Mama mia, that half dragon is-a still on the lamb!"  
"I thought-a he's flying home." Waluigi pointed out puzzled.  
"Metaphor, stupid! Get it right. Anyway, bro, people will pay-a lot of money to see this-a half dragon."  
Waluigi frowns as he pulls the lever causing the ferris wheel to stop as he said, "Forget it. I wouldn't-a pay to see no half dragon."  
"You idiot!" snapped Wario in annoyance as he hits Waluigi in the nose making his brother yelp in alarm. "Don't-a you get it? They will pay-a us to see that half freak. US! Ha ha ha ha!"  
"Hey!" The two looked up and sees two riders on top of the ferris wheel, stuck because of what Waluigi did. One of them is a girl who is about nine-years-old years old. She had long raven hair, brown eyes, a round nose, and she wore a red short-sleeved gown with blue sandals. Her name is Lilo Pelekai.  
The second figure is a koala-like creature with bat-like ears, blue fur, a light blue chest and stomach, and big black eyes. His name is Stitch, Lilo's boyfriend.  
"Get us down from here, you stupidheads!" yelled Lilo in annoyance.  
"Id! Meega don't wanna be up here!" agreed Stitch.  
"You two wanna get-a down, eh?" asked Wario smirking evilly. "You-a have pay us a another-a nicke! It's 10 cents for-a round trip!"  
"10 cents! Geez, no wonder you guys are ripping people off!" scowled Lilo angrily as she takes a nickel out and tosses it down to the greedy brothers. The coin landed in Wario's hand making him smirk before he pulls the lever activating the Ferris wheel so to let Lilo and Stitch down.  
As Waluigi goes to get Lilo and Stitch out of the booth they're in, Wario sneaks over to a lunch box the girl has left on a table nearby before going on the ride. He opens it and smirks evilly as he takes an apple from it.  
"Hey, you stole my apple!" protested Lilo in shock as she and Stitch saw that Wario is biting in her apple.  
"Yeah? And?" mocked Wario evilly.  
The two came over as Stitch snapped angrily, "That's Lilo's apple."  
"Yeah? Well ain't-a your lucky day, is it?" laughed the crook sinisterly as he shoved the lunch box to Lilo before shoving her and Stitch away. "Now get-a lost!"  
"Big fat stupid head!" snarled Stitch as he grabs the table and hits Wario over the head with it making him yelp. As he held his head in pain, Stitch seizes Lilo's apple back and walks away with his girlfriend, both smirking proudly.  
"Mama mia. After all that, we got-a big fat nickel." said Waluigi groaning at the nickel he is holding.  
Wario recovers and smirks as he said, "Don't-a worry. Once we-a get that half dragon where we want-a him, we don't-a get no more nickels but dollars! This is-a it, Waluigi! Our chance at-a big time!"  
"But how-a are we going to get that-a half dragon?"  
"Oh, I don't-a know. Maybe I could-a use my brain." snapped Wario sarcastically.  
"Can-a I think?" asked Waluigi eagerly.  
"No!"

A bit later, Jack Spicer has stopped to drop Jake off. The half dragon, now rested, has decided to keep on going on foot or by wing.  
"Thanks, dawgs. You were great." said Jake happily as he shakes hands to his new friends.  
"No problem. We wish you luck." said Jack Spicer with a grin. He gotta admit, he's going to miss Jake.  
"Thanks again."  
"I know you are going to get home just fine. I just know it." assured Rika believing that she herself is right.  
"I hope so too." said Jake. He waves goodbye one last night as the truck with Jack Spicer and Rika in it drove off. "Bye!"  
Once the truck is done, Jake is once again alone, this time at some forks in the road.  
"Now...how to get to Fanfiction Street. Hmmm..." Jake said as he looks around. He spots the road he himself, Jack Spicer, and Rika drove on a while ago. "Not there. We came that way..."  
Soon Jake spotted a sign nearby. It reads 'No Thru Road'.  
"All right. That got to be it. 'No Thru Road'." said Jake with a smile. He is on his way home once more. As he walks on, he sang the same song Jake and his new friends sang earlier.

Jake: _**Well, there ain't no road too long.  
No, there ain't no road too long.**_

"Nuh-uh." said Jake eagerly while he kept on sing.

_**There ain't too long  
There ain't too long  
No, there ain't no road too long**_

Author's note  
Well, Jake is on his way once more, but what will he find? And with the Wario brothers looking for him now, he better find his way home and fast. Read, review, and suggest!


	6. Chapter 5: Dinner at the Junk Club

Author's note

Author's note  
Okay, I'm back. Time to continue this good story. To answer your question, airnaruto45, I woulda done parodies of Monsters, Inc. and Cars, but I haven't found a script or inscription yet. As for Nicktoons Wars Episode VI, it was deleted due to a problem. No plans to see if I'm going to post the whole thing back up.

**Chapter 5: Dinner at the Junk Club**

Jake continues walking down the 'No Thru Road' for what seems to be hours. He has no idea that it meant that no cars except the owners can drive through here.  
"Man, dawg, for a 'No Thru Road', it sure is long." groaned Jake as he wiped his forehead. "Makes me wish I could fly but I gotta stick to script here." Suddenly the half dragon hears some crowing, "Chicken? Oh cool! Chickens!"  
Jazke looks around and sees a house that has a barn nearby. He's guessing that he must be in another farm area, only no trucks. There is also a well with a flower pot in it.  
"Maybe they could invite me to dinner." said Jake hopefully as he headed forward in the farm area.

Later, Jake is in the chicken coop looking around in the dirt. He doesn't know why by but he's doing it anyway. As the Asian kept on doing what he's doing, two figures sees Jake looking weirdly at him. They figure that he must be new around the farm area so they decided to see if he needs help.  
Jake looks up as the two came up to him. One of the figures looks like a teenager, but she is a 10-year-old girl wearing a Slifer Red outfit, and she had long purplish black hair. Her name is Blair Flannigan.  
The other figure is a little midget boy with a round head, and wearing some sort of robes. His name is Omi.  
"You sir are the biggest lizard I have seen." said Omi with a nod.  
"Well, I am no lizard, little guy. I am Jake Long, the half dragon on the run." said Jake as he looks around to see if anyone is listening in.  
"Oh yes. I remember, the one half dragon who ran away." Blair said recalling the news report she saw a while ago.  
"Well, I didn't run away. I was going back to my real home on Fanfiction Street," Jake yawns a bit before he continues, "Where I come from."  
"Looks to me that you're tired."  
"Yeah, you're probably right. Dawg, I wish I have a place to sleep for tonight."  
Blair pauses a bit. She didn't have the heart to turn Jake in to the authorities. In fact, she and Omi wouldn't do just a thing. She knew that it would be wrong to return Jake to a home she expect he isn't happy in, so she is willing to help Jake as she can.  
Blair looks at the barn and smiles as she said, "Ever slept in a barn?"  
Jake pauses as he looks at the barn. Then he smiles as he said, "Cool idea!"

Later that night, Blair and Omi put some hay down for Jake to sleep on and a blanket for him to keep him warm during the night. The half dragon is sleeping on the top level of the barn where he will be easily hidden while sleeping.  
"Very cool. At least I got a bed for tonight, dawg." said Jake excited.  
"Wanna play with us tomorrow?" asked Blair hopefully. "I mean, you just got here and we thought you may consider having fun before you head on your way."  
"I guess I don't see why not. I haven't play with kids for a whole week. It will only be for a little while though."  
"Blair, Omi! Time to go to bed!" exclaimed a voice from the house.  
"Oops." said Jake with a yelp.  
"Gotta go. If owner of house catches you in here, who knows what would happen." said Omi wanting to keep Jake's presence a secret as possible.  
"Thanks for the bed, dawg."  
Omi finish up the hay bed as Blair said, "Come on before someone get suspicious." Omi nods as he heads to the ladder.  
"Goodnight, Jake." said Omi as he say goodbye to his new half dragon friend.  
"Good night, Omi." said Jake smiling at his midget friend.  
"Come on, time to get going, Omi." Blair said. Omi climbs down the ladder. As Blair is about to do the same, she said, "Goodnight, Jake. See you in the morning."  
"Goodnight, Blair." said Jake as he watches his new friend climb down the ladder preparing to leave the barn for tonight. The half dragon sighs sadly. While it's nice to have new friends and sleep in a barn for tonight, he misses his old friends and his old bed back at Fanfiction Street.  
Jake looked out an open window nearby seeing a star shining bright in the sky. As he look wondered and worried, Jake begins to sing.

Jake: _**One little star, all alone in the sky  
Do you ever get lonely as the twilight drifts by?**_

At a lake somewhere, almost all of Danny's group is going to bed for the night. Betty meanwhile looks at the same star sighing sadly. The girl really missed Betty. As those getting ready for bed listen, Betty sings the same song.

Betty: _**One little star, in the darkening blue  
Do you long for another just the way that I do?**_

At Fanfiction Street, almost everyone is heading to bed themselves while waiting for their friends and hopefully Jake to come back home.  
"Goodnight, Scooby." Ariel said gently to the dog who barks as the girl goes into her house for tonight. Rachel nearby looks worried. Her friend Jake is out there, lost and maybe alone. Looking worried, the Kids Next Door Superior begins to sing as well.

Rachel: _**Sky begins to fill; darkness ends the day  
Someone who I love is far away.**_

With Betty, half of the gang is asleep as the girl kept on singing.

Betty: _**One little star, reaching far through the night  
Do you shine on my someone? Are we sharing your light?  
Oh, one little star, shine on us both tonight.**_

At the barn, Jake sighs. He looks very lonely. It's just isn't the same.  
"Man, I with Betty was with me. She can sing me a lullaby so beautifully." said Jake. "I also wish Rachel is here and we'd all be together. Makes me wonder what they're doing tonight, yo."  
As Jake sings next, two images of Betty and Rachel each appear as they sing as well.

Jake: _**One little star**_

Betty & Rachel: _**One little star**_

Jake: _**Reaching far through the night**_

Betty & Rachel: _**Reaching far through the night**_

Jake: _**Would you shine on my someone**_

Betty & Rachel: _**Shine on my someone**_

Jake: _**So we're sharing your light?**_

Betty & Rachel: _**Please, share your light**_

All: _**Oh, one little star, shine on us all tonight.**_

Once the song is over, the images faded. Jake sighs. For a moment, he coulda sworn that Betty and Rachel were singing along with him. He goes to sleep as best as he could.

Somewhere in the states is a place that called itself the 'Get Lost Inn', one of the most rudest places ever. It even has its own restaurant that is called 'The Junk Club', a place that is discouraged to go to. Of course, that didn't seem to stop a familiar group in a jalop who just drove up. Just then, someone came out with a pile of garbage and flew the whole thing at a meowing cat chasing it off.  
"Mean whoever did that! Trying to hurt a kitty!" scowled Waffle.  
"Aye. Some people can so cruel." said Gordon in agreement.  
"'The Junk Club'? 'Get Lost Inn'?" asked Zim puzzled as he looks at the signs. This doesn't look like a place to eat at at all.  
"I would rather be hungry elsewhere than here! Let's go somewhere else!" said Mac in concern.  
"Forget it, no way! We ate lunch at 'Friendly's', now it's my turn!" snapped Cranston as he gets up from the driving seat.  
"But this place looks rough." said T.W. worried and a bit scared.  
"Come on, everyone. At least we should give this place a try. It is Cranston's turn, after all." assured Wooly, though a bit concerned himself.  
"Fine." groaned Elion knowing that she isn't going to like eating here.  
"Perhaps we can find a phone to call home while we're here." said Sora as he gets ready to get out of the jalopy himself.  
"Let's go, everyone." said Gordon as the gang gets ready to get off. Well, almost. The Road Runner somehow beeps a 'no'.  
"Forget it! One grumpy guy is enough! I have enough grouch food for a lifetime, thank you!" snapped Beast Boy staying where he's at.  
"Right. Me too." said T.W. in concern.  
"I think Danny, Oliver, and I will stay in here." said Sawyer with a nod. "I don't want my son to be seen with the creeps in there."  
"Fine. Your loss." said Frances with a shrug as everyone who wants to go in get out of the jalopy.

In the diner, a waiter named Katz pulls a lever that suddenly caused a microwave to burn a meal like mad. Meanwhile his wife Mirage is tossing the food on the plates without bothering to look.  
"Hey, where's the fly for my soup?!" demanded a customer.  
"It's coming! Hold your horses!" remarked Mirage bored.  
"I need a glass, madam!" yelled another customer.  
"Broken or dirty," She sees Yuck the Rabbit coming up with some food so gross, one wonder if it's still alive or not. "About time!"  
Two burned toast were tossed to her as she grabs them. Mirage smirks as she puts them on the top of the food. She said with a purr, "Perfect, very perfect."  
Some explosions came from equipment nearby as Mirage takes the food to give them to a customer. As the cat puts the food at a table, a customer named Bowser frowns deeply as someone grabs a bottle of syrup he was about to take.  
"Give that syrup back!" yelled Bowser as he shoots out flames like mad.  
During all this madness, Sora was in a phone booth trying to use the phone. For some unknown reason, he isn't got any luck.  
"Operator? Operator? Hello? Operator!" exclaimed Sora looking puzzled. Why isn't he getting any answer? The Keyblade holder then saw why: the line has been cut, literally. "Why am I not surprised?"  
Sora hangs up the phone in annoyance as another customer named Grandpa Simpson yelled out, "Hey, my jello is supposed to be medium rare, not well done!"  
Mirage ignores Grandpa as she gave food to another customer named Demyx who is pouring the syrup on it.  
"There, one dumb spaghetti dinner with maple syrup." said Mirage looking bored.  
"It is so disgusting...I like it, I like it!" laughed Demyx eagerly as he chows down into his meal.  
The gang sat down at a table and took a look at the menus hoping to find something edible...and dead.  
"The fine grouch dining is great." said Cranston as he looks over the menu eagerly.  
"Yep! Meatloaf with marshmallow sauce, Candy clams with French Dressing..." said Frances in agreement as she looks at her menu in glee.  
"Cream of Garlic Soup with maraschino Cherries?" asked Elion looking at the menu in disgust. What kind of a meal is that?  
"Ugh! What kind of a restaurant is this?!" yelled Mac getting sick. "Even Bloo wouldn't eat at this place!"  
Mirage came over as she said, "All right, name your disease. Our specials are roast beef with Butterscotch and apples..."  
"Can you do anything about my jello?!" yelled Grandpa from his table in annoyance.  
"Hey shut up! I'd get there when I can! Anyway, a donut with tartar sauce and..."  
"Aye, donut!" said Gir happily.  
"Eeew, Gir!" said Zim getting more greener than he is now.  
"Please, enough! I can't take it." said Sora getting sick as well.  
"...and a tossed salad." said Mirage looking bored.  
The others sigh in relief. At least that is one meal they can chow down on. Gordon said, "Aye, that sounded safe."  
"Give us that and something that we can also chow down on." said Mr. Blik eagerly.  
"Hold on...is this meal has any candy clams or anything like that?" asked Mac suspiciously. The last thing he needs is something that isn't what it seems!  
"What are you? Some kind of nut?" scoffed Mirage. "No!"  
"Good, tossed salad." said Elion in relief. "Oh, and whatever Mr. Blik just asked for."  
"Make that two." Pudge added, getting hungry as well.  
Mirage nodded, then turned to the kitchen yelling, "Hey stupid! We got two tossed salads and anything else they can also chow down on over here!"  
A noise that sounded like something in a catapult being launch is heard and the gang yelp in alarm as salad hits them, much to the amusement of Cranston and Frances who laughed at this.  
"Here comes Number 2!" The gang looks just in time to see Yuck putting the meals on a catapult nearby. They duck for cover as Katz pulled a lever sending the meal flying at the gang. Mirage got some food on her but she ignores it.  
The people laughs at what's happening as most of them yelled, "I want one! Gimme! I asked first! Me too! Gimme some too!"  
"Tossed salads for everyone!" laughed Yuck madly as he loaded the salads on the catapult before Katz launched the salad at another table. The customers laugh madly as they start throwing salad for no good reason.  
The gang removes the leaves and such off of themselves as Sora yelled, "Come on, knock it off!" But no one listen as a lot of salads are tossed like mad much to the delight of the customers who cheer madly.  
Mr. Blik looks annoyed as someone is tossing a salad piece behind her making him snapped, "Now cut that out!"  
"Food fight!" laughed Gir and Waffle madly as they tossed salad like mad, soon everyone did the same thing tossing salad at each other. Cranston and Frances hides under the table and peeks out laughing at the scene. They find this entertaining.  
Through a window nearby, the cats, T.W., Beast Boy, and the Road Runner look in at all the madness, Beast Boy commenting, "Man, it was a mistake coming here. Salad looks cool, though."  
"Give me a break." groaned Sawyer as Oliver giggled at the madness that is happening.  
Inside the restaurant, the only ones not having a good time are Sora, Elion, Mr. Blik, Gordon, and Grandpa, the last one kept yelling, "Where is my jello?!"  
Sora looks at the meal that isn't salad in front of him making him gagged as he exclaimed, "What is this stuff? It's so gross, I bet Upchuck can't swallow it."  
"Even though I usually like to try new things, I have to agree with my boyfriend's friend here." said Elion with a frown.  
"Even what the slime monsters eat is better than this crud." said Mr. Blik gagging.  
A skeleton wearing a black cloak with a scythe named Grim walk by with a big bag remarking, "Good idea, I have to visit this place more times than I visit the dentist."  
"I don't know. This chocolate moose is pretty good, and I like how there is little fried piece of meat in it. Is it chicken?" Gordon asked Mirage who is dodging the tossed salad.  
"No, it's fried moose skin." said Mirage smirking evilly.  
A moose and a squirrel wearing a pilot hat looked shock, the squirrel spit out in disgust because he was eating the same dish Gordon was.  
"MURDERERS!" yelled the moose as he and the squirrel run out the restaurant in disgust. Gordon shrugged and continues to eat the dish.

Author's note  
Pretty wild night, huh? I told ya I can fit the suggestion at the end somewhere. More to come so read and review!


	7. Chapter 6: A Day On The Farm

Author's note

Author's note  
And I'm back. It took a while but I'm returning to this good story of mine. Here, Jane tries to get Jake but will miss. And so will the Warios for the matter. For now though, it's time for 'easy goin''!

**Chapter 6: A Day On The Farm**

It is a new morning down on the farm. Jake is sleeping in the barn snoring a bit. To some people, his snoring sounds like Donald Duck.  
Jake hears a noise resulting in the half dragon waking him up, with the Asian boy yawning and opening his eyes. Looking around, he spots Blair and Omi at a water pump. The two are pumping water into a kettle as their first chore for the day.  
Seeing Jake is watching, Blair waves as she said, "Good morning, Jake!"  
"Good morning, Jake san." said Omi smiling at his friend.  
Jake looks amazed as his new friends continued pumping water into the kettle. Turning into his dragon form, Jake flew down and lands near the two.  
"Cool, dawg! I haven't seen water came out from the ground before!" said Jake eagerly. He heard of it, but never seen it until now.  
"Wanna try?" Blair offered as she stops pumping.  
"Yeah! Like this?" Jake begins to pump. Or at least, he tried, but no water came out. The half dragon stops pumping and looks surprised as the water stream came out without him doing anything. "Weird."  
Jake tried to pump the water into the kettle, but to his frustration, it happens again: no water came out when he tried to pump and some did when he stops.  
"Man, this is whacked. What's going on here?" Jake complained.  
"Come on, it's easy. Let us show you." Blair giggled as she takes Jake's hand and puts it back on the pump. With Blair's help, the half dragon this time got some water to come out of the thing.  
As Omi put the kettle in position for the water to fall into, Jake begins to sing.

Jake: _**The sun is in the sky and  
Clouds are rollin' by and  
Today is gonna be one wonderful day**_

Blair: _**Hand in hand together**_

Jake: _**We'll be friends forever**_

Blair: _**Sharing all the good times**_

Jake: _**Happy and free**_

Blair: _**Its gonna be so**_

When the three finishing pumping the water, they begin on the next shore with them watering the plants on the front porch nearby.

Both: _**Easy goin'  
We'll laugh our cares away  
On this easy goin'  
Easy goin' day**_

Once that chore is done, the three have some fun while they look at some chickens.

Jake: _**We're never in a hurry  
Got no time to worry  
We'll take it nice and easy  
Singin' a song**_

Now the three walk behind the hung rugs before going to walk behind some wood and the fences.

Blair: _**There's never any trouble**_

Jake: _**Were floatin' like a bubble**_

Blair and Omi found a crack through the fence and went through it. Jake tried to follow but his dragon form makes him too big to get through. Despite this, he and his new friends giggled a bit.

Jake: _**La la la la la la  
Lighter than air**_

Blair: _**Why should we care?**_

Both: _**We're easy goin'  
We'll laugh our cares away**_

Now Jake, Omi, and Blair go to the barn while the latter went through the bottom door bringing in some hay. Jake pauses, then managed to go through the bottom as well.

Both: _**On this easy goin'  
Easy goin' day**_

As Jake got into the barn, he noticed the top slightly tilted. The half dragon looks puzzled then shrugs as he goes on.

Unknown to Jake, a familiar vehicle is right in the barn area stopping at the road. Jane looks out her window trying to find any trace of the runaway dragon. Jake has got to be here somewhere.  
Jane then spots something on the ground: a familiar dragon scale.  
"There you are." said Jane with a smirk as she gets her vehicle ready and drove down the road. The kangaroo is getting closer now.

Unaware that Jane is getting closer, Jake and his new friends picked the pears as if having no care in the world.

Both: _**Easy goin'  
Well laugh our cares away**_

The three are now walking together on the road laughing as they finish the song up.

Both: _**On this easy goin'  
Easy goin' day**_

The three laughs so happily. They are having just a great time. They don't know what would ruin it now. Unfortunately, they found out as a honking noise is heard. Jake turns and sees a vehicle down the road from where he and his friends came from.  
"Oh, look, it's a vehicle..." Jake then noticed the driver peeking a head out. He then gasps in shock as he recognized who the driver is. "Aw, whack! It's Jane the Kangaroo!"  
Jane narrows her eyes and steps on the gag as she drove to the three. She remarked, "I got you this time, Jake."  
"Mom, please. Don't run them down." said Rudy as he remains buckled up looking worried.  
"Aw man. What am I going to do?!" exclaimed Jake looking worried. Jane is driving up to him in her vehicle very fast. He comment, "Yeah, I know I could just use my flame breath to melt her tires or use my dragon strength to shatter her vehicle's engine block and, thus, slow her down for at least an hour or two, but hey, I DO have to stick to the script. Besides which, she DOES mean well. She's just sorely misguided."  
"Don't worry, calm down." said Omi quickly.  
"Just hide." said Blair as she watches the vehicle getting closer.  
"Where?" asked Jake looking around. Where in this area can hide him in a hurry?  
Blaie spots the huge haystacks on a field and exclaimed, "Hide in the hayfield, quickly!"  
"Right. Hayfield! Okay!"  
"And quickly!"  
Jake gets ready to make a flight for it but then he stops and turns back saying, "Before I go," The half dragon then hugs Blair and Omi. He knows that he will have to leave them but right now, he gotta run!  
"Bye." said Blair with a nod.  
"See ya! Gotta scam! Whoa!"  
Jake then fly towards the direction of the hayfield. Once he's gone, Omi and Blair moves out of the way as Jane drove up in her vehicle and come to a halt. The kangaroo stick her head out of the window and looks around. She frowns.  
"I know I saw him down here." said Jane fuming. Seeing the two, she added, "Excuse me, children. Where did that red dragon flew off to?"  
"Not sure." Blair lied a bit.  
"Neither do I, kangaroo lady." said Omi lying as well. He and Blair crossed their fingers behind their butts and hopes that Jane didn't see it.  
"Well, I guess you lost him, mom." said Rudy as he watches Jane groan in frustration.  
"He couldn't have gone far!" said Jane. She spots the hayfield Blair has told Jake to hide in before. Perhaps the half dragon is there.

Once Jane has parked her vehicle near the hayfield, she puts Rudy in her pouch and hops around, looking for Jake.  
"Where are you, Jake? I have no time for hide and seek! I'm here to take you home!" said Jane in annoyance.  
"When you said 'home', mom, you mean take him back to those Dragon Tales, right?" asked Rudy worried.  
"Just keep looking."  
Jane looks around then hopes to a specific haystack. As she searches it, Rudy sees something from the corner of his eye making him turn. To his surprise, one of the hay stacks is moving, walking away from the kangaroo. Taking a closer look, the little Joey spots two familiar dragon feet from underneath the haystack.  
'It's Jake.' thought Rudy as he realized that Jake is hiding in the haystack that is walking away. Instead of letting his mom know, the little roo kept quiet and hope that Jake managed to get away.  
Jane then senses something and turns around. Fortunately for Jake and Rudy, the haystack Jake was hiding in stops and plop down in the nick of time.  
"Rudy, did you see..." Jane pauses as she sees a shrug coming from her son. "Oh never mind."  
Rudy goes back to searching the hayfield. Jake's haystack starts moving again quietly. He stops and plop down when Jane turns around again.  
The kangaroo groans as she hops away from the area with Rudy in row. Unknown to her, her son watches as Jake manages to sneak away from the area. Rudy smiled. That was a close one!

Meanwhile in the Wario Bros. Circus truck, the two brothers drove down the road in search of Jake. What's odd about it besides the obvious is that a net is hanging out from the passenger window.  
"Wario, how-a long is this going-a be?" complained Waluigi as he holds the net which he is getting tired of by now. "I've been-a holding this net-a for an hour! You take-a it!"  
"Forget it! How am I supposed-a drive while holding that-a thing?" snapped Wario in annoyance as he is driving.  
"I'll drive."  
"No! Last-a time I made the mistake of-a letting you drive, you knock that-a watermelon truck off the road causing a lots-a melons to go flying around!"  
"Hee hee. They-a were good." said Waluigi chuckling in amusement as he remembers that day.  
"Idiot! I-a have buy those things! And I-a hate spending money!" scowled Wario angrily.  
Waluigi, realizing that his brother will continue refusing to hold the net, goes back to his job which is holding the thing in hopes to catch a certain half dragon.  
As Waluigi looks out the window, he noticed a strange sight: a hay stack which appears to be walking with two legs!  
"Mama mia! A haystack!" said Waluigi in amazement.  
Wario took a look at the hayfield. He frowns as he remarked, "We're-a not looking for hay stacks, Chowder Brain! We're-a looking for that half dragon! Keep a look out! He should-a be around here-a somewhere!"  
The Wario Bros.'s truck continues on its way. Neither of the brothers noticed that a certain familiar haystack is following the truck for a while.

Author's note  
Phew. Jake has two close calls there, but how long will his luck holds out? More to come so read and review!


	8. Chapter 7: Pirates and Planes Don't Mix

Author's note  
All righty, I'm finally back to updating this thing. The reviews and suggestions look great. Time to use the two suggestions given to me.

**Chapter 7: Pirates and Planes Don't Mix**

Jake eventually arrived at a cornfield after he finally got away from Jane. When the coast is clear, he got out of the hay.  
"Good thing I don't have a cold. A fire sneeze inside a haystack wouldn't be a nice experience." Jake sighs in relief. The half dragon chose this time to look around. "Aw, man. Fanfiction Street is still nowhere in sight. Nothing but amber waves of grains. I'm so lost."  
Jake looks worried as he walks on saying, "Dawg, what can I do now? I wish Rachel is here. At least I can be lost with her."  
"Hey, Jake," Jake hears a familiar voice and looks up. To his surprise, he sees a faint image of a familiar leader of the Kids Next Door.  
"Rachel! Dawg, I thought I wouldn't see ya again, yo!"  
"Awww..."  
"Though I can hardly see ya now, now that I think of it." said Jake as he sees the fact that Rachel is barely visible.  
"I am not really here. You are imagining me, Jake." Rachel's faint image explained. "Then again, there is just thing as wishful thinking."  
"Well, at least it's almost good to see ya. Too bad I can't hug ya since you aren't even real."  
"Well...you could pretend that we hug, Jake."  
Jake smiles upon hearing this. That does sound like it would work.  
"Hey, good idea, dawg! Here it comes!" laughed Jake eagerly. He and Rachel's faint run to each other in an attempt to hug each other. Unfortunately though, all that happens is the KND Superior going through the half dragon.  
The two friends (one isn't real, don't forget that) looks surprised and try again, and once more, Jake goes through Rachel.  
"Not good, Rachel. I need the real thing in order for the hugging to work." said Jake as he looks down sadly. He really missed his best friend now. What's the use in pretending that Rachel is here if he can't hug her?  
"Not to worry. When you get back to Fanfiction Street, we can hug for real." suggested Rachel with a smile. It's true. It could work.  
"If I get back to Fanfiction Street. But I will."  
Just then, something happen: Rachel is beginning to fade away making her said, "Hoo boy."  
"Rachel? Where are you going?" asked Jake worried. He doesn't like the looks of this.  
"Gotta go now. Bye, Jake. Bye!" said Rachel as the faint image waves goodbye as she disappears leaving a tearful half dragon.  
"Rachel, come back! Don't go! Not good. Even if you aren't real, I don't want you to go!"  
Jake tried to suck it up as he moved on. But as he does, the half dragon looks puzzled as he spots something in the sky.  
"What's that?" asked Jake puzzled. Suddenly a bi-plane zooms above the half dragon as it passed over him. As Jake looked, he sees that the thing is turning around.  
"Oh no...don't tell me that crazy kangaroo can fly now!" yelled Jake frantically. He knew that he couldn't escape from her long! The social worker got herself a plane and will catch Jake for sure!  
Of course, he didn't know who is really in that thing.

In the plane itself, Jack Sparrow and Barbossa continues flying the plane as Davy kept looking through his telescope trying to find Jake.  
At some point when they are trying to fly the plane, Barbossa is trying to attack a duck that happens to fly too close to the plane by accident (trying to 'Rub out the duckie') and, in fact, have his hands around the duck's throat.  
Sparrow points out, "Hey, come on. We DO have to fly the plane here. Put down the duckie."  
Barbossa scoffed in annoyance but lets the duckie go mumbling, "You always spoil me fun, Jack Sparrow."  
"Ahoy, maties! I found him!" yelled Davy as he spots Jake through his telescope.  
"If you mean the duckie..."  
"Not him, you bilge rat! There's a red spot down there! It's Jake!"  
Jack Sparrow and Barbossa look down from where they're at. Sure enough, they see a familiar dragon looking up at them, unaware that the pirates are in the plane.  
"Well, what do you know? It's a red spot all right." said Jack Sparrow with a grin. The three pirates are almost to Jake.  
"If you have an idea of how to let the half dragon know that we're here, do so now." Davy ordered.  
"Right. Hang on!"  
"Hang on, squid face! When Jack Sparrow said that, there's danger a-foot!" yelled Barbossa as he hangs onto his seat.  
"What do you meeeeeaaaaannnnn?!" yelled Davy alarmed as the plane soon goes out of control due to Jack Sparrow flying it. Barbossa laughs madly as the captain of the Flying Dutchman yelled out, "Jack Sparrow!"

The plane soon turns around and is going right at Jake in an attempt to get to him. Of course, the half dragon, fearing that it is Jane in the plane, yelped as he flies off looking back at a while to see the plane. The half dragon ducks just in time as the plane flew overhead!  
"Geez! Jane is one crazy flyer!" yelled Jake alarmed as he looks up. He looks more surprised as the plane is flying upside down.

"Jack Sparrow, what are ye doing?!" yelled Davy in shock as the plane is now upside down. The pirate is obviously not used to this experience yet.  
"Having fun, no doubt." said Barbossa with a sigh.  
"Watch out for...JACK SPARROW!"  
Davy said this because the pirate is turning the plane upside down like mad. Jack Sparrow said, "How else are we going to get the young lad to see us, Davy? Is this fun?"  
Barbossa chuckles as he begins to sing.

Barbossa: _**La la la-la de doo doo da da.**_

"Silence! We have no time for singing!" yelled Davy frantically. This plane is flying out of control and the pilots responsible are trying to sing at the worst of times!  
"Oh relax, Davy." said Jack Sparrow with a chuckle.  
"Aye." said Barbossa in agreement. As the trio continues flying upside down, Jack Sparrow continues the song.

Jack Sparrow: _**Come fly with me in an upside-down world!**_

"Whaaa!" yelled Davy as he almost loses his lunch (somehow).

_**There's so many strange things to see! Ha-ha.  
There's upside-down people who walk down the street  
With upside-down shoes on their upside-down feet  
In an upside-down world**_

"Jack Sparrow!" yelled Davy angrily trying to stop Jack Sparrow from singing and to get the plane back under control to no prevail.

_**In an upside-down world**_

"Ugh...for a captain of the Flying Dutchman like me, I am getting a certain sickness." groaned Davy as Jack Sparrow chuckles at his expense while Barbossa continues the song.

Barbossa: _**It's fun to be in an upside-down world  
There's fish that fall out of the sea**_

"Now what?" asked Davy worried as the plane gets more upside down-ish.

_**There's upside-down clocks that make everyone late!**_

Davy yells as the upside down almost crashed right into the ground but missed barely.

_**Upside-down food that won't stay on your plate  
In an upside-down world. He-he.  
In an upside-down world!**_

Jack Sparrow & Barbossa: _**There's upside down everything all over town  
It all looks so funny that I've got to frown  
'Cause a frown is a smile when it's turned upside-down  
In an upside-down**_

"What are ye both talking about?" asked Davy as he tried to recover from the dizziness from the wild plane ride.

_**Upside-down world.**_

Davy yelps in alarm as a few objects from his person and fall to the ground below.  
"Curses! I lost me shell collection!" yelled Davy in anger. Those two pirates will pay if they survived this whole ordeal.  
"Tell you what, Davy, how about you take over the control? Savvy?"  
"No! Absolutely not! I am not a fool, Jack Sparrow!"  
"Oh relax. It's very easy to do." insisted Barbossa smirking. This is the first time that he goes along with a plan of Jack Sparrow's that he likes.  
"Forget it! Never in an eternity on my ship!" scowled Davy angrily.  
"Allow me to trade places with you." said Jack Sparrow as he gets out of his seat and tried to get into Davy's.  
"No! Don't you dare! Stay where ye at, Jack Sparrow!!"

Jake looks confused as a bunch of shells fell to the ground. He felt some of them but luckily, they didn't hurt much.  
"Huh? Since when is it raining shells, dawg?" asked Jake confused.

Soon in the plane, the pirates have traded places, not sitting where they're at before. Davy is now flying the plane upside down. Although he looks uneasily about it, the captain of the Flying Dutchman is suddenly beginning to enjoy himself as he sings as well.

Davy: _**There's upside-down everything all over town  
It all looks so funny, that I've got to frown  
'Cause a frown! Is a smile! When it's turned upside-down!  
In an upside down, what side down?, whoops side down, oops side down, what side down, upside down woooooorld!!**_

Davy laughs happily as he said, "I got to give you two credit. This is fun. Ha ha ha!"  
"Excuse me, but there's no time for fun, Davy." said Jack Sparrow sternly.  
"Aye. We must find Jake." said Barbossa in agreement.  
"Oh, right." said Davy remembering that he spotted Jake before. The trio of pirates managed to turn the plane right side up then look at where the Flying Dutchman captain has seen Jake before. Unfortunately, as they look down, the half dragon has since left the area, much weird out by what's happening.  
"You lack a sense of sight, Davy. You've lost him." said Jack Sparrow disappointed.  
"Excellent work, Davy." said Barbossa sarcastically.  
"What?! I've lost him?!" yelled Davy in disbelief. He spotted the half dragon before and try to get to him but things went crazy when Jack Sparrow and Barbossa turn the plane upside down and start singing. And they accuse him of all pirates of losing Jake?!  
"It happened while you were singing. Honestly, you got to keep your eye focused on the task at hand, Davy." said Jack Sparrow still disappointed.  
"Now hold it, you were singing too! Why must you always do this to me?!"  
"Come on. Just turn this plane around. At least try to make yourself useful for once."  
"Actually not! You drive it!" yelled Davy angrily as he lets go of the controls. The pirate isn't in the mood for more of Jack Sparrow's trickery today.  
"Turn this plane around, please." insisted Jack Sparrow rolling his eyes.  
The plane was waving around as the two pirates were arguing, losing the one they were looking for.

Somewhere, Delete (or Super Delete in this case) flies around looking for Jake. Unfortunately, he also has no luck and is also running short of energy and air.  
"Geez, I am so tired from all this flying around. Jake, where are ya?" asked Delete worried as he looks around. The half dragon has to be around here somewhere!  
Just then, the droid spotted something coming his way, something reddish. Could it be...  
"Something reddish is over there! Hold on, Jake! I am coming!" exclaimed Delete excited as he flies forward with renew energy thinking he has found Jake.  
Of course he is wrong for the vehicle that the droid is flying towards is really the beetle Danny's group is in. Cream herself is eating the seat happily much to the annoyance of Ben 10 who is driving.  
"Cream! Shadow, will you tell her to knock it off?!" exclaimed Ben 10 in annoyance.  
"Sorry. I am not one to get in my girlfriend's way of eating." said Shadow as he sat back in his seat and smirks.  
"Chaos, chaos, chaos." said Cheese in agreement.  
"Well, at least get her to eat Chelsea's luggage!" said Ben 10 rolling his eyes.  
"Oh, okay!" giggled Cream as she goes to help herself to Chelsea's luggage.  
Of course, the girl herself woke up as she heard it, making Chelsea snapped, "Hey! Stay away from my luggage!"  
"Hey, wait. Hold it." said Danny puzzled. He hears something, something is coming.  
"Huh?" asked Cream as she looks around. What is making all that noise?  
The group didn't know it but a familiar droid hero is flying in fast yelling, "Super Delete to the rescue!"  
"Hey, what's going on? Someone do something!" yelled Betty alarmed as she and the others try to see what is making that noise. Whatever it is, can't be good.  
"I am not sure," said June worried.  
Shadow decided to peek through the big hole that Cream made earlier (by eating) and looks outside. He looks around a bit then yelps as he spotted...  
"Yikes, whoa, whoa, whoa!" yelled Shadow waving his hands trying to stop Delete as the droid is coming in fast.  
"Whoa!!" yelled Delete in alarm. The droid is coming in too fast to stop. The others finally saw what is coming as they panic.  
"Brace yourself!!" yelled Yang like a girl as everyone got out of the way. And in the nick of time too as Delete crash right into the car.  
As the car came to a stop, Delete stood up with his cape blocking his view. Thinking he has found his half dragon friend, Delete said happily, "Jake, I found ya! Wait until I tell the others! Wait until..." The droid was interrupted as Yin in annoyance removed Delete's cape from his view, making the droid realized where he's at, much to his own annoyance. "Hey, what gives? You are not Jake! Meanie fakers!"  
"Faker? You're the one playing superhero." scowled Ben 10 in disbelief.  
"Delete." said Chelsea with a sigh.  
"Hey, it's Super Delete." insisted Delete proudly. He paused, then asked, "Hey, when's lunch?"

Author's note  
Pretty awkward, eh? More of this to come so read, review, and suggest!!

The 'Rub out the duckie' line is partially parodying Ernie's famous "Rubber Duckie" song.

"Put down the duckie", of course, is a reference to another Sesame Street song.


	9. Chapter 8: Trapped in Toadstool

Author's note  
I'm back to work on this fan-fiction after a while of absence. airnaruto45, Anonymous But Interested got a point. It is my final word and Cream is an extra to Shadow. Plus, it will help out with the reviewer's suggestions. Time to get more praises as I continued this fic.

**Chapter 8: Trapped in Toadstool**

After escaping from what looks like capture from Jane (or embarrassment from the pirates, take your pick), Jake finds himself back on the road sighing in relief.  
"Man, that was close but at least I got away." groaned Jake as he kept on walking. "I wonder how close I am to Fanfiction Street, dawg?"  
As Jake kept on walking, he is unaware that a familiar truck is coming right towards him with the net sticking out as usual. And of course, two certain drivers have spotted him.  
"Ha ha! There's he-a is," laughed Wario pointing to Jake up ahead. "One half dragon at 1 o'clock!"  
"It's-a that time already?? I didn't know-a we were out this-a late!" exclaimed Waluigi confused as he continues holding the net.  
"Airforce talk, stupid! Now grab that-a half dragon!!"  
Wario speeds up the truck as it gets closer to Jake who is unaware of what's about to happen.  
"Dawg, my feet are killing me." groaned Jake. He bent down a bit to catch his breath. By doing so, the net Waluigi was holding passed him as the truck speeds past him. The half dragon got up, unaware of what just happened. Looking around, he spots a tree which made him smiled, "Good! I can rest over there!"  
The riders in the circus truck, realizing that they have missed Jake, brought their vehicle to a complete halt. By the time they turned to look back, Jake was gone.  
"Mama mia! He's-a gone!" exclaimed Waluigi in shock and disbelief.  
"You idiot!" snapped Wario as he hits his brother on the head angrily. "How-a can you miss something that-a big?! He's-a half dragon!!"  
"You went too fast!"  
"Don't shout at me!"  
"It's-a true! You were-a going too fast!" protested Waluigi innocently, can't believe his brother was yelling back at him.  
"Forget it, let's-a not get mad, just start-a all over." Wario told his brother calmly. Then he snapped, "Let's-a get going and grab that-a half dragon!!"

Danny Cat and his group continue their search for Jake, the progress making them end up in a junkyard.  
"I order you, Earth goat, to cease this transport at once!" yelled Zim angrily as Cranston drove on without listening. Road Runner beeps in agreement.  
"Enough already, stop this car now!" yelled Mac in frustration.  
"He's right. This is nowhere near our destination." agreed Elion in frustration as well.  
Cranston finally drove the car to a complete halt as he remarked, "Think again! This is where we wanted to be!"  
"In a junkyard?" asked Sawyer in disbelief.  
"Yes, darling. This is a grouch paradise. Look around, a great work of art." said Frances smiling at the beauty, or waste in this case, around the car.  
"Geez, some people have some weird tastes." said Beast Boy with a groan.  
"Enough of this! Guys, get this piece of junk out of here and towards Toadstool now!" yelled Sora angrily. He and the others have gone through Cranston, Frances, and their habits for the last time.  
"Wow. Who could think that there's a nice place in a good place?" giggled Tillie in amusement.  
"Yeah. It's heaven to Cranston." said Danny Cat with a shrug while the others just sigh.

Back home at Fanfiction Street, those who were staying behind are making progress of the search. In the store, Naruto, Ariel, and Brad are looking out the window. They see those who didn't go continue their everyday lives, though it's easy to tell that they're worried about a certain half dragon.  
"They looked worried. I know what is on their minds." said Ariel with a sigh.  
"Well, we're making progress." said Naruto looking at the chart. "The gang is getting closer to Toadstool even as we speak!"  
Brad and Ariel knew that Naruto is right, the teams are getting closer to Toadstool. They should be able to catch up with the runaway Jake by now. Brad made some car noises as he put the sticker cars showing the teams' vehicles getting closer to the marked city. Many vehicles are almost there, including the Jake one.  
"Here's hoping they find Jake before Jane does." said Brad in concern. He hopes they get to him first.

Near the town of Toadstool itself, the Cats Don't Gang car has finally arrived. They are driving by a sign that said 'Toadstool 1 Mile'.  
"All right! You did it!" cheered Beast Boy with a smile.  
"You sure we didn't make a wrong turn?" asked T.W. puzzled.  
"Nope! We're definitely here! We can find Jake in no time!" cheered Oliver as his parents petted him a bit.

What that group did not know is that a certain truck with familiar bad guys had arrived near the sign later on. They stopped as they looked at it.  
"Well, well, Toadstool, eh?" said Wario looking at the sign in amusement. "Sounds like-a another town of people who we-a can fooled out of their money! Time-a we set up shop, Waluigi!"  
"But what-a about the half dragon?" asked Waluigi. His brother wanted to stop the search so they can continue their usual scams when they are getting closer to their big prize?"  
"Don't-a worry. I have-a a feeling he will show up when-a we least expect it."

Speaking of the half dragon of the hour, Jake himself has arrived at the town even as you are reading his. Right now, he is reading a sign.  
"All right, dawg. Let's see...'Welcome to Toadstool, the Mushroom City. A home for mushrooms lovers and anything else we can think up'." Jake said reading the sign. Of course, the half dragon was so busy reading, he didn't noticed a familiar vehicle about to come towards him. "'Annual Tournament of Mushrooms Parade'. Oh, cool! Parades are awesome! I bet that sour kangaroo can't find me there!"  
"Well, well, so I found you at last, poor half dragon." said a familiar voice as the vehicle stops near him.  
"Oh, hey Jane..." Jake quickly did a double look and yelps in horror as a familiar kangaroo is looking out at him, "AHHH! Jane! Oh dawg!" The half dragon tries to fly off but yelps as he hits the sign. Despite this, he flies off trying to get away from the social worker as fast as he could.  
"Jake Long, you get your wings back here this instant!" yelled Jane angrily as she watch Jake making a flight for it.  
"Forget it, you can't make me!"  
The kangaroo growls, making her determination to get Jake obviously increase as she gets her vehicle ready to go after the half dragon.  
Rudy sigh and comment, "Well, at least I know she's not going to be hiring any hitmen this time like she did with Vlad Vladikoff and the Wickersham Brothers. One: she hasn't taken things anywhere near that far since the incident with the speck that turned out to have an entire civilization living on it. Two: it isn't in the script."

Jake continues flying off trying to get away from Jane as fast as he could. He didn't noticed that he is nearing a lot of people who looks like they were waiting for something. That is until he landed and hears a whistle being blown. Jake looks around and is surprised to see a crowd cheering wildly for something.  
"Odd, what are these guys cheering for?" Jake asked. He turned and looks alarmed as he sees something coming towards him. "A parade, whoa!"  
Jake yelps as a marching band goes towards him playing a song, not seeming to noticed or care that a half dragon is in the parade.  
As the event goes on, a familiar doghouse plane stops nearby. Looking around, Snoopy spots a familiar half dragon marching with the band in the parade, unaware that a familiar friend of his has spotted him.  
"There he is!" exclaimed Snoopy as Jake does a moonwalk, much to the delight of the crowd who thinks this is part of the parade, "Yo Jake! Hey, Jake!"  
Of course, the band was so loud, Jake didn't hear Snoopy calling for him. The beagle backs his doghouse plane up so he can find another route in hopes to get to Jake before he gets away.  
The parade continues on with people dressed as mushrooms walking behind the band. Danny's group's car stop nearby while June, Chelsea, and Betty looks around to find any trace of Jake. To their surprise and relief, they found him.  
"There he is, in the parade!" exclaimed Betty, relieved that her boyfriend is okay and that Jane hasn't found him yet.  
"Yeah, I see him." said Chelsea in agreement. The rest of the gang in the car spotted Jake and gasp in surprise and happiness.  
"Come on! We got to head him off!" June exclaimed in determination as the group back up their car in hopes to get to Jake.  
The crowd cheers as Jake entertains them in the parade. To them, it is fun. No one seems to notice that a kangaroo and her Joey are hopping in an empty area looking for Jake right now.  
"Mom, shouldn't we stop to see the parade? I'm sure we can take some time off to..." Rudy begins to say hoping that his mom would at least have the dignity to halt the search to have some fun.  
"Not now, Rudy! Looking!" snapped Jane looking through the crowd. Then she spotted a familiar hero having fun in the parade. She hops right into the action yelling, "There you are!"  
"Oh crud!" yelped Jake in alarm as he spotted Jane and Rudy coming towards him. He flies through the trumpet players making them stop beastly as he does his best to avoid the pursuing kangaroo, "Sorry, my bad! Excuse me!"  
"Jake Long, get over here right now! This whole thing has gone far enough!" yelled Jane trying to make it through the march trying to get to Jake.  
'Come on, Jake. Get out of here, now.' thought Rudy hopefully.  
The whole chase continues for a while until Jake finds an opening. He yelled out, "See ya, Janey!" With that said, the half dragon flies off and away from the parade.  
Jane didn't notice as she presumed Jake is still in the parade which she is trying to get through.  
"Move it! I am on official..." Jane yelps as a band member in a mushroom costume bumps into her causing both of them and Rudy to fall towards the ground.  
"Why am I always in the thick of things?" groaned Rudy's mumbled voice since Jane's son is under her at the moment.

Jane groans as she got back in her vehicle right after buckling her son up. She can't believe it. Jake has got away once more! He is a persistent half dragon.  
Now where could he be? Jane looks and spotted a familiar half dragon making his way out of the city.  
"Got him now." said Jane with a smirk as she drives after the half dragon once more. She isn't going to let Jake get away this time.  
"Mom, please! Can't you see that Jake is trying to return to his real home?" asked Rudy trying to reason with his mother once more.  
"And he will return to his real home...back with the Dragon Tales!"  
Rudy sighs as his mother continues her pursuit of Jake.

In the Sloppy Jalopy, the gang in there is watching the parade as well much to the annoyance of a certain goat at the wheel.  
"Ugh. Why must we watch this? I hate parades!" scoffed Cranston angrily.  
"It is very fun and educational for young Oliver here." insisted Wooly as the Cat family watched the parade in delight.  
"Oh good! Big silly looking thingie is leaving!" giggled Gir pointing to a familiar vehicle leaving the city. The others however recognized it.  
"Hey wait...that's Jane's vehicle! That means Jake is nearby!" gasped Elion in alarm.  
"She is almost upon him! Oh dear!" gasped Tillie in worry.  
"Come on, Cranston! Step on it! He's getting away!" exclaimed Beast Boy in worry.  
"Where? I wasn't watching." said Pudge puzzled as the car starts off and follows after the pursuing Jane who is pursuing Jake right now.

Jake continues flying, looking back each time in worry. Jane will not let up until she takes him back to that adopted family. Although Cassie is all right, the rest are whacked jobs! He got to find a place to hide and quickly!  
The half dragon is coming up to a carnival that has been set up. The Wario brothers have been quick in getting their operations set up. They are eager to make some quick money since no one in Toadstool heard of them. There is one problem though.  
"This is-a ridiculous! We set-a this thing up 5 hours ago and no suckers have-a shown up!" yelled Wario in annoyance. "Waluigi, did you-a done something wrong?"  
"Who, me?" asked Waluigi confused at his brother's accusation.  
"You got the darts set up-a and rigged, right?"  
"Yeah, I-a even put lead weight on the tips so they-a always fall to the ground when-a thrown!"  
"All right. What-a about the Invisible Freak?" asked Wario curiously. "You set-a up the disclaimers, right?"  
"Oh, who cares if I set-a them up or made a whole-a bunch of them! We got-a no customers!" groaned Waluigi. "Face it. We're-a over, done for!"  
Wario growled. He can't believe it. Once again they messed up, thanks to Waluigi! Before he could berate his brother, he sees something in the corner of his eye. A certain half dragon approaching the carnival.  
"Don't-a speak too soon, take-a good at that flying lizard." said Wario with a smirk. Waluigi turns and was stuttering in amazement as Jake flies and lands near the two brothers.  
"Yo, dawgs. What's up?" asked Jake thinking he may have found safely.  
"Allow me." Wario told Waluigi with a smirk as he goes over to Jake who is out of breath from all the flying and running.  
"Hey, can you two hide me? There's this crazy kangaroo after me! All right if I hide in your fun fair until she's done?"  
Wario pauses to think. This is the opportunity he and Waluigi have been waiting for. Now what to use as bait? The evil carnival owner then spots the cage in the back of the truck. Idea time!  
"Well, why-a not? We know where-a to hide you." said Wario motioning to the cage nearby, "We-a got the hiding cage right here! Heh heh."  
A while later Jake, unaware that he was tricked, finds himself in the cage which is immediately locked.  
"Don't-a worry. You are-a safe here." said Wario with a secret evil smile.  
"Yeah, safe from anyone but us." assured Waluigi with an evil smirk.  
"No problem, hey thanks, dawgs. You are good pals." said Jake with a smile.  
The two laughs evilly. They finally got the money maker they need! Wario said to Waluigi, "Let's-a go!"  
The two goes to the truck as Jake hums while he is swinging on the swing that is in the cage. He is unaware that the half dragon will have all the time in the world in there now.  
"All right, I am once lucky half dragon, dawg." exclaimed Jake as he continues swinging while the truck the cage is attached to drives away. "Cool!"  
The half dragon looks and sees Jane's vehicle driving by. To his relief, it went by the funfair with the driver and her passenger unaware that they just passed Jake.  
"La la la-la la. La la la-la la," said Jake humming a song now that he's safe.  
"La la la-la la. La la la-la la," said Wario and Waluigi evilly as they back the truck in a nearby tent. This should hide Jake from anyone looking for him. This includes his friends who are driving by the funfair right now.  
"Hey look!" said Danny Cat pointing to the same funfair that, unknown to him, Jake is at.  
"Oh great. As if parades aren't bad enough, now it's carnivals." groaned Cranston angrily.  
"Cranston!" exclaimed Tillie, annoyed by the goat's attitude.  
"Hey, it really gets me, okay?"  
"Hey mom, dad? Can we stop, please?" asked Oliver eagerly.  
"Sorry, can't. We got a search to hopefully end." said Sawyer.  
"Speaking of which, get this thing going or that mean kangaroo will get him!" exclaimed Mac in determination.  
"Whoa!" exclaimed Beast Boy as Cranston steps on the gas going faster as the chase moves on. No one noticed that they just passed the same half dragon they were looking for.

Author's note  
Not good! Jake may have got away from Jane, but he is now a prisoner and a carnival attraction, courtesy of the Wario Bros! Oh, the shame of it all! How can Jake get out of this? More to come so read, review, and suggest!


	10. Chapter 9: A Yellow Dragon

Author's note  
To answer your question, Nausicaa, I believe it is called Upside Down World. Actually Neros, I already used 1, 2, and 5 (as far as I know) for this story so far so no to that suggestion. Fortunately, I got two replacements already set up to be used. airnaruto45, I really don't know. I will wait and see.

**Chapter 9: A Yellow Dragon**

Jake waited in the cage inside the tent back at the carnival. Now that he's certain that Jane has passed by, he figure it's time for him to leave. He spots Wario and Waluigi as the two are playing Go Fish right now.  
"Hey guys. I think she's gone. Can you let me out now, dawgs?" asked Jake hopefully.  
The two brothers gave an evil smirk to Jake. He didn't like the look of that especially when Wario remarked, "Why? I-a thought you loved your-a cage!"  
"My cage?! Hey, that's not cool! Let me out of here before I go dragon on your butts!"  
"Aw, shut up, dragon boy. Just-a be lucky we-a didn't stuff you-a in a jar!"  
"Hey, let me out, this isn't cool! I don't wanna be here! What you're doing is 'dragon napping', yo!" yelled Jake angrily as he struggles against the bars of his cage while Waluigi just grins evilly at him. Jake comment, "Man, this is humiliating. I mean, getting captured by the Bizarro counterparts to the Mario brothers. And this time, Wario doesn't even have an evil genie helping him."  
The two ignore Jake as they go back to their card game. Desperately, the good guy tries to break the bars and use his flame breath. To the half dragon's dismay, the cage he is stuck in proves to be impervious to his dragon strength and flame breath.  
Jake comment, "Yeah, I figured the cage would have to be dragon-proofed in order to allow the climax to make sense, but I still had to try in order to satisify myself. Yeah, I know I could just change back into my human form, put on a cheap dragon mask and try to get these hoods put away for both fraud AND kidnapping, like I did with Professor Rotwood in my actual series when he was first trying to expose me, but THAT TIME, it was in the script. THIS TIME, it isn't.  
Then a thought came to Waluigi as he said, "Hey-a bro! I just thought-a of something."  
"First-a time for anything." remarked Wario rolling his eyes.  
"This half dragon is-a being look for even as I speak. He's-a hot. We-a need to hide him and fast!"  
"Hold on, hold on. I-a will think of something!"  
"Let me out! This isn't funny anymore! Let me out, yo!" yelled Jake angrily as he continues trying, to no prevail to escape.  
Wario pauses then smirks evilly as he said, "I-a got an idea. An idea so-a brilliant, I-a wish I stole it myself!"  
"Then steal-a it from yourself." Waluigi joked only to get a slap on the head by his brother.

Later that night, a crowd has finally come to the carnival that has been set up. They are gathering around Waluigi who is doing his job of introducing the folks to the carnival and its attractions. No one seems to noticed or care that there is yellow paint on the ground.  
"Come one, come-a all, everyone! We-a got a main attraction for-a all of you!" announced Waluigi eagerly, "We-a got the the best, the Yellow Dragon of Happiness! If you-a thought the Invisible Gorilla was amazing, then check-a the giant 4 ft Yellow Dragon of-a Happiness! He's one of kind, exciting! The Yellow Dragon of Happiness! He-a sings, dances, tell jokes, etc. You-a better see him before we-a take him on European Tour!"  
Inside a tent, a crowd came in to see this Yellow Dragon of Happiness. A while later, sad music soon plays while the lights dimmed down. Waluigi shins the spotlight on a certain cage and a familiar half dragon, except this half dragon is painted yellow wearing clown clothes. Jake doesn't like it at all especially since the Wario Bros. painted him yellow just to keep people from recognizing him.  
Jake cracks to the readers, "Somehow, as gold-obsessed as Wario is, I'm not surprised he picked this color, but it IS pretty ironic given that this also serves as a reference to the ACTUAL color of Big Bird's feathers."  
Jake sighs sadly as he begins to sing.

Jake: _**I'm a yellow dragon that's been dreaming  
Of a rainbow I can follow  
To that old familiar place I long to see**_

Jake stood up while the spotlight dims up a bit nearing the cage as the half dragon kept on singing. Waluigi, who was shining the spotlight on him, watch on while Wario is backstage counting all the money the two brothers have got. The latter smirks evilly as he watch the sad Jake with a chuckle. Jake is making him and Waluigi a big fortune, big time!

_**Friendly faces, a smile to greet me  
Or just a simple "Hello, how are you?"  
Oh, without them, I'm so blue  
There's only one thing that will do  
To make this heartache end  
To be back home again**_

Jake's song has touch the children who are watching this sadly, mostly two cubs named Baby Hugs and Tugs who feel sorry for the half dragon.  
"I think he's sad, Hugs." said Baby Tugs to his sister sadly. To him, Jake shouldn't be locked up in a cage like that.  
"Yeah, Tugs. Only a meanie could keep him like that." said Hugs in agreement.  
As Waluigi does his best to keep himself from crying as well, Jake continues his sad song.

_**I'll never lose my dreams  
Even though this time it seems  
Like I'm such a long way  
From any rainbows that might keep my dreams from fading  
Oh, no wonder I'm so blue**_

Finally the brother couldn't take it as he cries like a baby he is. Jake's song even had some people in the crowd crying, with tears in their eyes. The crowd feels like this is wrong somehow.

_**There's only one thing that will do  
To make this heartache end  
To be back home again  
To be back home again**_

As Jake's song came to an end, the half dragon sniffed as tears came out of his eyes. The performance is now done as the lights were turned off and the curtain closed on Jake. However, the half dragon is still feeling sad. He wants to go home, not live the rest of his life like this.

Later, as the carnival was closed for the night, Wario sings happily to himself as he count the money that was made thanks to Jake's performance.

Wario: _**I'm a rich guy, getting richer  
Here's my money; let me count it  
I'm so happy...**_

As the evil carnival owner continues counting the money, he didn't noticed two little cubs sneaking behind him. Hugs and Tugs wanted to see Jake, to see if they can help the half dragon somehow.  
When they are certain that Wario isn't looking, they sneak over to the cage Jake is trapped in. Upon getting there, they see Jake looking down, keeping his eyes close, still sniffing and crying.  
"Geez, are you real?" asked Hugs to Jake gently.  
Jake, hearing her, opens his eyes, tear flowing down his cheek. Seeing this, Tugs sadly said, "Wow, he must be real, Hugs. He is crying. Hey...what's wrong, Mr. Dragon?"  
Realizing that there are indeed two cubs looking at him right now, Jake wipes his tears off as he said quietly, "Dawg, I'm in big trouble. Listen...maybe you could help me." Hugs nodded gently. She and Tugs would do anything if it would make Jake happy again. Relieved that he found some true friends, the half dragon continues quietly, "I am trapped in this cage, dawg, and I want out. I need you two to call Grandpa Pickles's Store at Fanfiction Street. Tell someone where I am."  
"Hey!" The two cubs jumped in alarm as they turn. Wario has seen them and he doesn't like what's going on. "Stay-a away from the talent! No freebies! Go, get! Out!"  
Hugs and Tugs runs away in alarm as Wario barks at them like a dog. Laughing once the cubs are gone, Wario goes back to counting his money while singing.

_**I'm a rich guy, getting richer!**_

Jake frowns in annoyance. Wario was mean, chasing those two nice cubs out. He hopes that they managed to get the message out.

After getting away from the tent that Wario chased them out of, Hugs and Tugs rush over to a nearby telephone booth. With her brother holding the stool, Hugs managed to get the phone and dial for the operator.  
"Hello, may I help you?" asked the operator's voice.  
"Hello. Can you tell me how to get to Fanfiction Street?" asked Hugs hopefully. She must make contact with what should be Jake's friends.

After a while of chasing after Jane, Jake's friends realized that their half dragon friend has disappeared once more. The gang regrouped at a gas station to figure out their next plan. While Jenny was yawning and sleeping, Ben 10 was trying to fill his group's car up. It wouldn't been difficult if Cream wasn't eating the hood of the engine.  
"Cream, stop. Don't you have enough to eat?" asked Ben 10 in disbelief.  
"Oh come on. Cream is a growing rabbit." said Shadow chuckling in amusement.  
Terra comment, "Who could have thought that that such a sweet, cute little bunny rabbit could have such an appetite OR have powerful enough jaws to eat through metal like that?"  
Yin points out, "Well, she IS one of those playing the Cookie Monster in this parody."  
"Boring!" exclaimed Yang rolling his eyes as those not in the cars decided to take a little walk. They passed a familiar jalopy as three familiar pirates were telling the group in there their experience.  
"It's your fault, Davy. You couldn't have lost Jake." Jack Sparrow said accusing Davy, obviously not putting that argument aside.  
"I didn't do anything, Jack Sparrow you sea rat!" snapped the captain of the Flying Dutchman angrily.  
"Don't lie. We know you lo9st him." snapped Barbossa in annoyance.  
"Hey, Snoop Dogg. What's happening?" laughed Chelsea as she high-five Snoopy who is eating his own food.  
"Same old, same old." said Snoopy laughing in amusement.  
"So June, me and Elion got some question for you about your Te Xuan Ze history." Ben 10 said to June, trying to get what Cream's doing out of his head for the moment.  
"Shoot, ask away." June said with a smile.  
"So you're from Asia, but according to the show, your family has protected the magical community for generations, so how long has your family live in Orchid bay?" asked Elion curiously.  
"Well it's true that part of my family came from Asia, but you see..."  
Meanwhile at the same time in the jalopy, Gir, Gordon and Waffle are singing a song.

Gordon, Waffle and Gir: _**There once was a man  
His name was Magellan  
A Portuguese skipper  
The girls found him cute**_

"Really? That long?" asked Ben 10 amazed by June's explanation.  
"Yep." said June with a nod.  
"So how did your family get chosen to be protectors of the Magical Realm?" asked Elion.  
"Well it's an interesting story, it all started when..."

_**And spotted a country  
Magellan said  
'It's the East Indies at last!'  
But then someone shouted  
'Hey, that's Argentina!'  
Magellan got cranky  
And chopped down the mast**_

"Fascinating." said Ben 10 and Elion, amazed by June's story of how her family became the magical Realm's protectors.  
"Anything else?" asked June.  
"Here's the last one. How did you get out of Orchid bay with your super powers and with that barrier in place?" asked Ben 10 curiously.  
"Oh this is a good one. Well Danny found this..

_**They spotted a land  
That was dotted with palms  
Magellan proclaimed  
'Yes! That's the East Indies!'  
But then someone shouted  
'Hey, I think that's Guam!'**_

_**Ay-yi-yi-yi  
Oops, Magellan  
Your fun little journey's  
Become a nightmare  
Whoopie ti-yi-yo**_

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HECK UP?! I'M TRYING TO TO TELL A STORY HERE!" June yelled angrily at Gordon, Waffle, and Gir since their singing is interrupting her concentration.  
"Thank you." said Mr. Blik, relieved that someone stopped the three from singing.  
"Zim couldn't agree more, that song was driving me nuts." remarked Zim in relief.  
"Everyone's a critic." groaned Gordon.  
At a phone booth nearby, Betty has made contact with home speaking with Naruto right now with Sora and Beast Boy listening in.  
"Hey, Naruto." said Betty with a sigh.  
"Hey Betty! What's up?" responded Naruto's voice from home.  
"Not good. We haven't found Jake yet. We will let you know if..."  
"No need to continue that. We found him, okay?"  
"What?!" gasped Betty in alarm. Jake has been found?! She tapped hard on the phone getting the others' attention. They run over so they could listen in as well.  
"Bad news though. He's near your location, locked in a cage!" explained Naruto's voice worried.  
"He's locked in a cage?!" yelled Sora in shock. "That is not right!" Yin meanwhile use hand signs to translate to Jenny, much to the robot's shock as she understood what the rabbit told her.  
"We know. And you know what's weird? Our callers who told us this that he is yellow, and I don't mean the scared kind." explained Brad's voice over the phone.  
"Wait, did he say 'yellow'? He's yellow?" asked Mac confused upon hearing this.  
"Right. The cubs told us he is at the carnival."  
"Wait, did he say carnival?" asked Elion alarmed.  
"Oh man! We passed it 5 hours ago! Why didn't we stop to look?!" exclaimed June in shock.  
"Told ya we should have stop," Oliver said to his parents slyly.  
"Come on, honey, you know you wanted to stop just to have fun." said Sawyer rolling her eyes upon hearing that.  
"Well, what are you all doing just listening and standing there? Go and find him before who knows what happen!" yelled Naruto's voice over the phone.  
"Right, doing so now." said Elion knowing that there is no more time to waste.  
"We will talk to you later, Naruto! See ya!" yelled Sora as he hangs up the phone while the rest of the gang rush to their vehicles.  
"Hey, any idea how we can get Jake out if he's in a cage?" asked Beast Boy in concern.  
"Get in, Beast Boy!" exclaimed Danny Cat as he pulls the Teen Titan into the jalopy making Beast Boy yelps a bit.  
Soon all the cars, once they pay for their gas, started up and moved out making their way back to the circus, on a rescue mission.

Author's note  
Don't worry, Jake. Your friends know where you are and are on their way to rescue you. But I don't think the Warios are going to make rescuing him that easily. Can Jake be rescued? More to come, so you all know the drill.

Wario did have a genie in his game series, though I think he rarely used the thing.

Yeah, Professor Rotwood did try to expose Jake Long in his actual series. Try to see what episode that happened in.

Grandpa Pickles is Tommy's grandfather in the Rugrats and All Grown Up series.

The interruption of June's explanations via Gordon, Waffle, and Gir singing is a referenced to Carl Wheezer doing the same thing to Jimmy Neutron's explanations in the episode 'The Junkman Cometh'. The song the three were singing 'The Ballad of Magellean' came from _Animaniacs_.


	11. Chapter 10: Saving Jake Long

Author's note  
Well, I guess I didn't realized that the suggestion was for Pete from the parody of _The Return of Jafar_. I presumed you mean Wario's genie (even if it was temporarily) from the Wario Land series. Oh well, same thing, huh? Nerman as Elmo. I haven't thought of that before. I'd get back to you on that one.

**Chapter 10: Saving Jake Long**

All was quiet at the Wario Bros.'s carnival. It looks like no one is around but the villains and their prisoner. All but a bunch of familiar vehicles parked nearby. Jake's friends have arrived and are sneaking around. All but the Road Runner, Cranston, and Frances whose are sleeping in the jalopy, the goat having driving all night. Oliver is in the vehicle as well being watch by the cats, Zim, and Gir until his parents get back.  
At a ferris wheel, three familiar pirates peek out to see if they have found some trace of their missing friend. Davy remarked, "Ay, what do you two see?"  
Barbossa is looking around via his telescope. He turns and sees Davy's tentacle beard. With a smirk, the pirate said, "Your ugly beard, Davy."  
"He got you there, Jones." chuckled Jack Sparrow in amusement.  
"You two sea rats!" snarled Davy angrily. "We are supposed to be looking for Jake here and you insist on making dumb jokes!"  
"Geez, have a sense of humor, why don't you?"

Inside the tent where Jake is trapped at, his captors are sleeping like babies: big fat or thin stupid babies that is. Wario is using the money as a blanket while Waluigi is on a chair with a box of cookies as a pillow.  
"Mama mia, it's-a mine, it'a-mine." mumbled Wario in his sleep. "It's-a obvious you can't-a see him. He's-a invisible."  
"No place like home, no place like home, no place like...Toto, Auntie Elm..." Waluigi mumbled in his asleep. "Step-a into this cage, you will-a be safe in-a here."  
The two were sleeping so peacefully, they couldn't hear a group of heroes sneaking into the tent. They look around until Snoopy gasped as he points to something. To the others' surprise, there's Jake, colored yellow and sleep on his clown clothes like a mattress. The cubs were right, he is in a cage. The group look at each other then nodded. Danny and June then make their way slowly to the cage. Snoopy, eager to help his half dragon friend, was about to go to the cage but Beast Boy pulls him back.  
"Whoa, not cool. Stay here." whispered Beast Boy in concern. "We can't afford to be caught, okay?"  
Snoopy frowns then comment, "Hey, why are we bothering with stealth? I mean, we're talking about just two fourth-rate carnival crooks against MANY of US and some of us are pretty far from weaklings. We could just overpower the hoods in a direct frontal assault, giftwrap them for the police, relieve them of their keys and free Jake without any hassles whatsoever."  
Elion points out, "That isn't in the script and it would ruin the climax."  
Danny and June got to the cage. The Te Xuan Ze covers Jake's mouth waking the half dragon up, causing him to muffle in surprise. He removes the hand from his mouth and looks to see. To his amazement, he sees two familiar and friendly faces.  
"Danny, June!" laughed Jake, excited to see his friends again. Danny and June hush the Asian boy as they smile, happy to see him again after all this time. Jake nodded then said quietly, "How did you guys find me?"  
The two hush him again as Danny said, "We'll explain later, Jake."  
"We came to bust you out." June said gently to her captured friend as well.  
"Why you don't melt the gate or something?" Ben asks Jake.  
"I already tried. This cage is quite resistant; probably has a protection spell that uses sphinx's hair, and that's like kryptonite for dragons." Jake tells Ben.  
June groan out, "That means MY strength wouldn't do much good either. As was demonstrated in JusSonic's 'Hunchback of Notre Dame' parody, sphinx hair has the same effect on my powers that it does on dragons."  
"Well, that doesn't affect Fourarms!" Ben grins while activating his Omnitrix...and ending up as Grey Matter.  
"Oh, please! Can't do this right even in parodies!" The tiny alien complains. He then comments, "Oh, well. At least I can still pick the lock, I mean, between the increased intelligence of this form and the tiny hands, I mean."  
Wooly grabs Ben and said, "It isn't in the script, unfortunately."  
"Darn it!"  
Danny try phasing through the bars to get to Jake (temporarily forgetting that getting Jake out in that way isn't in the script), only to find that the cage has also been ghost proofed. Danny then comments, "Okay. Had to try it once in order to satisfy myself that it wouldn't work. It didn't."  
Yang comments, "These bozos prepared this cage surprisingly well for fourth-rate carnival crooks."  
June answers, "Well, the author HAD TO make sure that we WOULD need the keys in order to free Jake."  
Shadow and Cream meanwhile look at Waluigi who is sleeping. The rabbit smiles as the evil brother put the cookie box aside as he sleeps.  
"Forget it, Cream. You ain't risking anything for cookies this time." said Shadow sternly to his girlfriend. "Let me do it. I am also in the Cookie Monster role."  
"Oh, true." said Cream realizing this.  
Jenny waves to get her friends' attention. As they watch, Jenny made the hands sign meaning 'where are the keys?'  
"Fatso dawg over there has them." said Jake quietly as he points to Wario. Sure enough, the fat man is sleeping with a chain of keys needed to unlock Jake's cage.  
"Okay..." said Mac with a nod. He and Jenny quietly goes over to the sleeping brother doing their best not to wake him up. Doing so would be disastrous.  
Upon reaching Wario, Jenny quietly takes the keychain and tries to pull it away. At first it didn't work as Wario pulled the chain back. After a while of tug of war, the sleeping villain unknowingly won as he pulled the keys back. The heroes frown in concern. How are they going to get those keys away from Wario without waking him?  
As Shadow eyes the sleeping Waluigi, Mac whispered, "I got something." He takes out what appears to be a gold coin.  
"Where did you get that gold coin?" Sawyer asked the boy in suspicion.  
"I swiped it from the fat boy's pocket. I'm amazed he didn't wake up from that."  
As his friends watch, Mac leans the gold coin to Wario's nose and tickled the man's nose with it. The villain grunts a bit until he finally let the keys go, Jenny catching them in the progress. The heroes smiled. Now they can get their half dragon friend out.  
Shadow quietly takes the box of cookies away from Waluigi. Suddenly he yelps as he trips and fell right into Cream and Cheese knocking the three to the ground, causing all the cookies to fell onto the sleeping Waluigi. Luckily for them, the evil brother didn't wake up.  
"Chao, chao, chao." said Cheese quietly as Cream quietly takes a cookie that is on Waluigi's arm and eats it.  
"Thank you." Cream whispered to her boyfriend happily.  
As Jake watch, Jenny gave the keys to Sora as Mac help the robot up. The Keyblade holder goes over to the cage and looks at the keys. He got them, but which one opens the cage door?  
"Try that one, dawg. That should work." suggested Jake, eager to get out. Sora hushed his friend before putting the key in the lock. "That's the one, I know it is." However although the key went in, it didn't unlock Jake's cage.  
"One, one key!" said Snoopy excited while looking at the scene.  
"Snoop Doog, chill!" hushed Beast Boy in alarm, reminding the beagle that they're still in a dangerous situation.  
"Sorry. One, one key." said Snoopy quietly.  
"Geez, there's three keys each on this thing. Man, I hate this kinda cliché." groaned Sora noting that there are indeed three keys on the chain.  
"Maybe that key would work." suggested Jake quietly pointing at the second key.  
Delete watch as Sora try the next key, only for it to not work either. The droid shakes his head sadly as the Keyblade holder goes to the next key. Sora won't be able to find the right key before the Warios wake up. There's only one thing to do.  
"This looks like the job for Super Delete." said Delete as he heads off.  
"Gah! This next key doesn't work either!" groaned Sora in annoyance as the next and presumably last key didn't fit. "And it's going to force me to keep using these keys until one finally submit. Stupid cliché!"  
"Hey, Sora, why don't ya..." Jake begins to say having an excellent suggestion.  
"Jake, please. We're trying to get you out. Just be quiet, okay?" suggested June as the Keyblade holder put the next key to try into the lock.  
Delete reappears in his Super Delete outfit as he appears near the bars saying, "Super Delete is here to help! Who said we need a key? My super strength can get these bars to submit in no time at all! Jake will be freed as a bird, or half dragon in this cage."  
Excited, 'Super Delete' then tried to bend the bars. Of course, since he isn't really much of a hero, they won't bend. The droid groans as he hits the bars many times in frustration. He fell to the floor before getting back up panting. Delete soon lost it and screams like mad trying to bend the bars. Once again, they didn't bend as Delete fell to the ground in exhaustion.  
Unfortunately, Delete's yelling and attempt to bend the bars have ended up making things worst as Wario finally woke up.  
"Mama mia. What-a the..." Wario said with a groan. He then gasps in alarm. The keychain is gone! The villain looks and is alarmed as he sees a group of trespassers near Jake's cage...trying to break him out!  
"That's it, it should work." said Jake, unaware that Wario is awake as the villain watch Sora trying unsuccessfully to unlock the cage door. "No? How about the next one, yo?"  
Quickly, with no one paying attention to him, Wario 'psst' to Waluigi who is still sleeping. When his brother didn't wake up, the plumber grabs a gold coin from nearby and throws it at Waluigi, waking the thin idiot up.  
"Huh? What?" Waluigi said waking up with a start. He looks and gasped as he sees some people about to break their star half dragon out.  
Waluigi tried to shout out, but his brother stop him and make a 'to go' motion. The villain nodded as he and Wario got up and slowly begins to make their escape, taking as much money as they can doing so.  
While the two left, the good guys still not noticing that they were seen, Sora kept trying out keys hoping to find one that will eventually unlocked the cage door.  
"Three, three more keys." whispered Snoopy anxiously.  
"Uh, Snoopy? They're the only three keys on that chain. How can you tell?" asked Yin puzzled.  
"So sue me for parodying the Count."  
Sora tries another key only for it to not work, much to his annoyance. Jake remarked, "Uh, wrong key, dawg?"  
"Oh, you think?" snapped Sora to the half dragon sarcastically.  
"Two more keys to go." mumbled Snoopy with a sigh.  
While the good guys kept on trying to unlock the cage door, the Wario Bros. meanwhile got into the truck that is still attached to Jake's cage. They decided to get out of there with their money maker. They are not going to let a group of weirdoes ruin everything for them, no away!  
Back in the tent, Snoopy and Beast Boy looks more frantically as the beagle mumbled, "One, one more key left."  
"I hope this works. Geez, what a stupid cliché." said Sora with a groan of annoyance in his tone of voice.  
"Uh, Sora? Why don't you just use your Keyblade to unlock the lock, dawg?" asked Jake, getting back to his suggestion that June interrupted before.  
Sora paused then said sheepishly, "Aw man. Why didn't I think of that before?"  
"Before June wouldn't let me tell it, that's why."  
"Oh sure. Blame me for that awkwardness." said June rolling her eyes in annoyance.  
Sora gets his Keyblade out and fires a beam into the lock. To his amazement, the lock turn, meaning it's unlocked.  
"All right, it's open!" exclaimed Jake in amazement. Now he can...  
Before Jake could try anything, however, the villains start the truck up and begin driving off fast making Jake scream just as the cage door open.  
"Oh man, guys!" yelled Jake horrified as he finds himself trapped in the cage that is being driven off by the bad guys.  
"Jake!" yelled June in shock.  
Danny and Sora runs after the truck but Wario throw rotten fruit at them as the vehicle makes its getaway. The two dodged the fruit while hearing the villain remarked, "That's for kicking my butt in Ash-Laddin two!"  
"Oh man. Not good. What are we going to do?" gasped Yang in horror as his half dragon friend gets taken away.  
"Danny, we gotta do something!" exclaimed Tillie.  
"We got to get to that truck. June, to the car, now!" yelled Danny. He and the others just found Jake, they aren't going to lose him again!  
Once Ben 10 is back to normal, he yelled out to Beast Boy, "Beast Boy, get Cranston and Frances up!"  
As Danny and June rush out to the beetle, Terra yelled out, "Beast Boy!"  
"Right. Oh, that would be easy." groaned Beast Boy sarcastically as he rushes out to the jalopy.  
As Danny and June runs outside, they could hear Jake yelling from the cage as the truck continues to drive off, "Yo, dawgs! Get me out of here!"  
"Hold it. I got an idea." said Danny in thought.  
"What?" asked June, curious as to what her boyfriend have in mind.  
"You drive, June."  
"Why me?"  
"Like I said, I got an idea, but you need to drive so I can be able to get my idea done without a problem." said Danny in a tone meaning 'no time to explain'.  
"JUNE, DANNY, ANYONE! HELP!" yelled Jake frantically from his cage. With no more time to waste, the halfa and Te Xuan Ze got into the car as June go behind the wheel.  
"All right, June, follow that dragon! Boy, that sounded like a great parody idea!"  
The beetle, despite having problems due to Cream eating most of it, drives off after the truck as they head off to rescue Jake. Meanwhile in the jalopy, Beast Boy is trying to wake Cranston and Frances up to no success.  
"Come on, dudes. Wake up, you two! Come on! Oh man, don't do this to me!" exclaimed Beast Boy worried.  
"Forget it, we try to wake them up before. Not pretty." said Gordon with a sigh as Oliver giggles in amusement.

The beetle go as fast as it can to catch up to the truck as it tries to get away with Jake freaking out in his cage.  
"Yo, help, help, dawgs! Help!" yelled Jake shaking the cage like mad. Suddenly he noticed something he didn't until now: his cage door is open. "All right, the door is open, dawg! Hey, Warios, the cage door is open, th..." Jake paused as he stop trying to call out to Wario and Waluigi, then said, "Wait, what am I doing telling them that? They're the whacked jobs who locked me in here. Once again, I know it would make this a lot easier if I flew, but I can't go against the script without ruining the climax."  
As the beetle gets closer to the truck, June spots Jake as she said, "Hey, I see one yellow dragon up ahead."  
"Hey, who's that?" asked Jake from his cage when he spotted the beetle coming, not recognizing it at first.

Inside the truck, the Wario Bros. kept on driving doing their best to make their getaway. Even if they have to leave one carnival behind, they can still make a lot more money with Jake, one way or another.  
"Hey Waluigi. Is-a there anyone following-a us?" asked Wario while he's driving.  
Waluigi took a look back. He sees something then said, "Eh, nothing but-a yellow Volgswagon that has-a a hole in the roof and-a no hood."  
"Oh, good. Make-a sure to watch out-a for anything suspicious."  
"A car like-a that isn't suspicious?"  
"Hey, if they can't-a afford to fix-a their car, who cares?" said Wario waving the suggestion off.

Back in the chase, June said to her boyfriend, "Okay, what now?"  
"Get the beetle behind the truck." Danny instructed June as he gets ready to make his move.  
"Doing so, okay."  
"Stay with it."  
"Right." said June with a nod. She is curious as to what Danny is planning. To her shock, her halfa boyfriend then begins climbing to the roof. "Danny, what are you doing? Are you crazy? Get back in here, now!"  
"June, I'm a halfa, remember? I'm used to this by now, you know that." scoffed Danny rolling his eyes as he got on the roof of the car. Danny comment to the readers, "Yes, I KNOW I can fly as well as Jake, but we DO have to stick to the script here. On the other hand, I COULD fly out JUST enough to be able to catch Jake as he jumps and make it a lot easier to guide him into the vehicle as a compromise. You know, keep in the climax, but work in at least ONE subtle difference to the original script."

Unaware of the car still getting closer, Wario and Waluigi discuss their future plans involving Jake.  
"I-a think that our 'Yellow Dragon' needs-a a new act." Wario suggested. After all, who needs to hear someone like Jake sings on forever? It will get old very quickly.  
"I-a got an idea! We-a can teach him to dance! Maybe some DDR," Waluigi suggested excitedly.  
"Good-a idea! The title is-a perfect to: 'A big tall yellow dragon dancing'. We-a can get him a glove, maybe a bundle!"  
The two villains laugh evilly as Wario makes break-dance-type music. It looks like they are going to have a rich future indeed...if it weren't what's going to happen next, that is.

As the beetle pulls up to behind the truck, Jake finally recognized it and those inside the car.  
"Hey, Danny! Good to see ya, dawg! The door is opened!" said Jake motioning to the open door.  
"So I see. Come on, fly out!" insisted Danny as he flies out so to catch Jake.  
"What? Oh come on, ghost dude. You know I gotta stick to the script here especially in a vehicle like this!"

In the truck, Wario kept doing the music then stop as he got a better idea. He said, "Hey, maybe this-a would work! We-a can get him a big tower and have-a him jump into a pool-a of water!"  
"Whatcha think he-a is? Dumbo?" asked Waluigi puzzled.

Outside, Danny is still insisting that Jake jumps from the truck before it's too late.  
"Fly jump? You sure about that?" asked Jake, worried about the suggestion the halfa is making.

In the truck, Wario shakes his head remarking, "Aw, forget-it. He would-a end up being a chicken instead-a of a dragon!"

"Maybe we should ask them to stop the truck even though those two are whacked." said Jake motioning to the two villains still driving.  
"Jake, trust me. They won't stop. Come on, there is a lot of room and I can catch you. Come on." insisted Danny with a nod.  
"Danny, be serious! This is suicide, dawg!"

In the truck, Waluigi snapped his fingers in excitement as he exclaimed, "Ha ha! How about a hula hoop?"  
"And let Dave Seville and-a those chipmunks sue us?! Forget-a it!" snapped Wario angrily as he hits his brother in the face angrily.

"Come on, Danny. Even though I know I gotta do it, even I know better to move or stand in a moving truck, let alone jump from it! Heck I shouldn't even be standing right now!" protested Jake worried as the truck moves on.  
"Jake, you're a grown half dragon, you don't need to act like a child. Plus, you got my permission this one time, okay?" Danny said with a sigh.  
"Well..."  
"Jake, stop messing around! What are you doing?" exclaimed June worried.  
Jake looked at the moving pavement. After hearing this, the half dragon knew what he must do. He said, "All right, dawgs. Here I come."  
The half dragon takes a step backwards and yelp as he almost fell. Danny and June look on worried as Jake looks uneasy.  
"Come on, Jake. You can do it, try again! I believe in you!" exclaimed Danny urging his friend to jump out of the truck. Jake finally summons his courage and jumps out of the truck, flying right into the waiting arms of Danny who grab him, "Gotcha!"  
"All right, Danny! You did it! All right! Oh, Jake. Ha ha!" laughed June happily. They did it! They saved Jake!  
As the truck drove away, unknowingly without its prisoner, the beetle came to a complete stop as Danny floats down dropping Jake, who turns back to normal. June got out of the car and rush over to Jake, hugging her friend.  
"Jake, you're all right." said June with a smile.  
"Danny, June!" laughed Jake as Danny hugs him. The Asian boy grins as he hugs his two friends. After a while of being away, he is finally back with his friends...and soon back to where he belongs.

Wario and Waluigi, unaware that Jake escaped captivity, continue driving the truck as fast as they could. As they do, they passed a police motorcycle with three figures in it, two of them are two familiar figures who have a major grudge against the two brothers. The cop, the third figure, on the motorcycle turns the siren on as he gave chase.  
"Huh? What's with the noise?" asked Wario confused upon hearing it.  
Waluigi took a look back and looks horrified. The beetle is gone, but it is replaced by...  
"Cops! Mama mia!" yelled Waluigi horrified. After all this time of ditching, the cops have finally catches up to them.  
"Cops? What?" Wario looks back and yelp. There is a cop following the truck, gesturing the fat brother to pull over.  
Waluigi looks back to the cage to check on Jake...only to find that he isn't there. He yelps as Waluigi cried, "Mama mia! The half dragon! He's-a gone! The half dragon is-a gone!"  
"Oh calm down, Waluigi, calm down!"  
"But the half-a dragon is-a gone!!"  
"Just relax." said Wario with a groan as he parks the truck as the cop on the motorcycle order him to. "I'd deal-a with this. Whatever you do, do-a not cry!"  
Wario waited as the cop got off his motorcycle taking the two figures with him. They reach the truck as the two brothers whistled innocently, pretending that nothing is wrong. The two villains saw the cop who appears at the window. He is a completely made cyborg with only his human jaws being visible. He wears a black outfit with silver robotic armor and parts on his chest, arms, legs, and his head has a helmet with a visor on it. His name is Robocop, the officer of the law.  
Wario and Waluigi looks startled as Robocop lifted up two familiar figures who were riding with him: it's Lilo and Stitch, the same girl and experiment they harassed the other day!  
"Are these the two?" Robocop asked Lilo and Stitch sternly.  
"Oh yes. These are the two stupid heads." said Lilo with a smirk.  
"Id! Naga bug butts!" agreed Stitch.  
"Heh heh. Is-a there a problem, officer? What's-a the charge?" asked Wario nervously. For some reason, he doesn't like the look on Robocop's face.  
"For starters," said Robocop taking a notebook out and looking through it, "there are charges of counterfeiting, extortion, fraud, impersonating a doctor to one up a plumber, and stealing an apple from this girl here."  
"You stupid heads in big trouble now." said Stitch with a smirk.  
"Oh, uh, about-a that, that apple I-a was holding for a friend, really." said Wario nervously.  
"Yeah, a friend." agreed Waluigi though he can tell that Robocop isn't buying it at all.  
"Right. Nice try." giggled Lilo along with Stitch.  
"Correct. You can tell that to the judge. And when I said judge, I mean me." said Robocop sternly to the two villains.  
"Judge?!" gasped Waluigi. No, not a judge! The villain groans as he cries like a big thin baby.  
"Be a man."  
"But I-a don't want-a to be a man!"  
"Shut up, Waluigi, shut up!" snapped Wario angrily as he hits Waluigi, but couldn't stop him from crying.  
"Judge means-a jail!" cried Waluigi some more.  
Wario chuckles sheepishly at Robocop, Lilo, and Stitch, but it's no use trying to talk his way out of this one. He and Waluigi are finished.

Author's note  
Ha ha! Show those two right! Looks like the Wario Bros. got what's coming to them. But while Jake's trouble with those two are over, in the next chapter, the half dragon still got his problems with Jane. Can he and his friends convince her to let him stay at Fanfiction Street? The epilogue is coming up so stay tuned!

I don't need to tell ya where the _Dumbo_ reference came from.

The 'Dave Seville and those chipmunks' remark to Waluigi's suggestion of a hula hoop is a reference to the Chipmunks' 'The Chipmunk Song.'

The charge of 'impersonating a doctor to one up a plumber' is a reference to Mario's role in _Dr. Mario_ as well as the Warioware version of Dr. Mario (with Wario taking Mario's place).


	12. Epilogue: The Right Home for Jake

Author's note  
Okay, this is it, the last chapter of this Sesame Street movie parody. Come a long way but I'm about to finish this baby up with the remaining suggestions possible.

**Epilogue: The Right Home for Jake**

When word of Jake being found spread, everyone in Fanfiction Street was excited. Their friend is finally coming home! A bit later, Brad and Cyborg puts the sticker of the found half dragon near Fanfiction Street.  
"All ribght, Jake is here, Brad." said Cyborg with a grin.  
"Yeah, I know." agreed Brad. Just then, cheering is heard making the boy grin as he said, "And speaking of the pal!"  
The two left the store and smiles as they see Jake, no longer colored yellow, coming to the crowd cheering for him.  
"Jake!" exclaimed Brad eagerly as he joins the crowd.  
"Hey, dawgs. Good to be back, yo." said Jake giving a thumbs up to his friends smiling.  
"Jake is back, everyone, he's back!" said Ariel as she comes out of the building with a laugh.  
"Huh? He is?" asked Tux the Penguin looking out the window in amazement.  
"All right, man! Jake is back!" laughed June's brother Ray-Ray.  
More people look out their windows and/or doors and look excited. Jake is finally home where he belongs!  
"Jake is back! Welcome back!" said the residents of the building, some came out to greet their returned friend.  
As Road Runner and Little Beeper make some beeping noises, Naruto grins before turning to Elion as he asked, "Where's the rest of Danny's group? Are they on their way?"  
"Oh, they are, though not right away." said Elion with a shrug. Some of Danny's, Danny and June included, group have went on ahead to return Jake home, while the rest are in the beetle bringing it home.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Let's say they got a little...car trouble."  
"Aye, good to see ye back, lad." said Monroe the dog as some of the residents gather near him excited. "How is your trip?"  
"Yeah, tell us what happen!" said Olivia in agreement wanting to hear Jake's adventures up to when he left the Dragon Tales' residence.  
"Man, I have one awesome time. I was at this big farm with two kids, one of them is some sort of monk. They were nice and I help them do things. Of course, I suddenly look up and see..." Jake then looked up and gasp in alarm. No! It can't be! Jake exclaimed, "Jane Kangaroo!!"  
His friends turn and gasp for standing in the street with a frown is Jane Kangaroo herself, with Rudy looking worried while standing next to her.  
"Hello, Jake. I presumed you enjoy your little trip." said Jane with a nod.  
"Mom, don't do this." said Rudy in precaution.  
"No way! Don't take me back to those whacked jobs! I won't go back there, no way!" protested Jake worried. He just got back home and now it looks like Jane is going to take him away again!  
"I won't take you back there. I came to realized that perhaps the Dragon Tales weren't the right family for you after all. Little Rudy here finally convince me of that fact." said Jane with a sigh.  
"I told you." said Rudy with a nod.  
"But I was able to make it up for you by finding you another loving dragon family."  
Upon hearing that, the Fanfiction Street people, including surprisingly Rudy, protest this. They finally found Jake and return him home after all this time and now this kangaroo wanted to take him away, just as Jake feared.  
"Excuse me, but you did nothing." said Danny with a frown.  
"Jake was very happy here with us." said June in agreement. The penguin isn't going to let the kangaroo take her friend away, not this time.  
"But you did take Jake away from his happy family." said Ben 10 sternly.  
"Place him in the care of a bunch of mean whack jobs, though they are only asking the part and Cassie is the only nice one there." added Elion.  
"Thus forcing him to run away." added Shadow.  
"Only to get lost." said Delete upset.  
"And only to be capture by two crooks," added Sora bringing up that up.  
"So you did nothing but cause trouble." Danny said, closing the matter up.  
Jane looked shock upon hearing this. Noticing this, Jake said to her, "Hello? Anyone in there?"  
"Wow, I haven't seen mom this shock since she learn that she almost destroyed million of lives." said Rudy in amazement.  
Jane eventually snapped out of it as she said, "All I was doing is the right thing. I just wanted to get Jake the perfect family, that's all."  
"Look, we know, despite what we said, that you were trying to do the right thing, but really, Jake doesn't need another family." said Mac. Most of the Fanfiction Street residents agree to what he said.  
"He has a family right here, all this time." said Sora motioning to everyone around them.  
"We care about him so much!" added Waffle as everyone shouted in agreement.  
"Not hold on. He is a dragon or a half of one, he should be with his own kind." added Jane in protest.  
"No, mom. Not all dragons are perfect, even half ones too." said Rudy sternly. It's time Jane realized the big truth, once and for all.  
"I agree with your son, Jane. We are all happy here on Fanfiction Street." said June as everyone nodded, agreeing with her. "Heck, we got a lot of creatures here besides Jake."  
"We've got queens and guys with Omnitrixes." said Elion referring to herself and Ben 10.  
"And Pokemon Trainers." said Danny.  
"He got a point, you know." said Richie, a Pokemon Trainer and Electabuzz fan, nodding.  
"And there's pirates." said Shadow referring to Jack Sparrow, Barbossa, and Davy Jones.  
"Aye, that's right, lass." said Jack Sparrow waving to the watching kangaroo.  
"And dogs and cats." said Ben 10 as Scooby-Doo barks in agreement.  
"And Keyblade holders, dragons, halfas, and Te Xuan Ze." added Sora.  
"We also got monsters." said Mac.  
"Monsters?! Where? I'm scared of monsters!" yelped Eduardo in alarm.  
"Relax, Eduardo."  
"We also got Teen Titans." said Mr. Blik referring to Cyborg and Beast Boy who waved back.  
"As well as Road Runners." laughed Mac as Road Runner and Little Beeper made their usual beeping noises.  
"Heck, we even got movie animal stars." added Gordon referring to Danny Cat and his friends.  
"Awww, don't mention us on our account." said T.W. embarrassedly.  
'Heck, there are so many that we won't have time to mention them all." said Elion with a nod.  
"Anyway, this proves that, despite Jake being half dragon, we are his family and we care for him every much." added June with a nod.  
"I see...so does this mean you are all happy?" asked Jane surprised.  
"Yeah, you got it!" exclaimed everyone but the mother kangaroo herself.  
"Yeah, we're all happy here, Jane, no matter what you think." added Jake giving another thumbs up.  
Jane felt touch by this. Never before as she encounter people just like this who care about someone who isn't even like them at all.  
"I see. Well, since you all went out to look for him, that proves you all do care. He got a lot of friends here, not half dragons, but..." Jane pauses then she smiles as she said, "Very well. Jake Long, Fanfiction Street is your home from now on."  
Everyone cheer. Jake is staying at Fanfiction Street! Jane has finally come to her senses.  
"All right, thanks Mrs. Kangaroo, you're the best!" laughed Jake happily, now that Jane has finally knows where Jake really belongs.  
"Yeah, thanks mom." giggled Rudy with a smile, happy that his own mother has finally listened.  
"Well, I once again put another lost orphan in a good home. This case is dismissed. Come on, Rudy. Time for mommy to go back to work." said Jane as she turns and make her leave.  
"Oh mom." said Rudy with a smile as he follows his mother soon after.  
"Huh. Where's Rachel at?" asked Jake looking around, noticing that his best friend is not around to greet him. "Hey, will you excuse me, dawgs? I got something to do. Excuse me, see ya."  
The others, happy that Jake is back home and staying where he's belong, go back to the everyday lives, all but Betty who follow Jake to his home.

Upon arrival, Jake and Betty look around Jake's crib. They smiled as they find Rachel, sleeping in Jake's bed with Jake's stuffed Pikachu nearby.  
"At least Pikachu got home okay." said Jake as he takes his stuffed toy. He then shakes Rachel a bit as he said, "Hey Rachel. Yo, wake up."  
After a while, Rachel opens her eyes as she yawns. Upon seeing Jake, she smiles as the KND Superior said, "Jake, you're home!"  
The two laughed as they hug with Jake smiling. Finally, a hug that is real!  
"You're real this time, yo." laughed Jake happily.  
"Oh it's great to see you back, Jake. Does this mean I can stop watching your things now?" asked Rachel.  
Jake and Betty laughs at this. Rachel must have been looking at Jake's things for what seems to be a long time.  
"Finally...back home." said Jake with a happy sigh. He then blushed as his girlfriend kiss him on the cheek happily. "Betty."  
"Welcome home, Jake." said Betty lovingly to her boyfriend.

A while later Jane has agree to let Jake stay on Fanfiction Street, Danny, June, and Tommy Pickles came out of Grandpa Lou's Store as the purple haired boy said, "Man, they are taking a while to get back. I hope nothing's wrong with your car."  
"Me too, but hey, I can fix it, right?" asked Danny hopefully.  
A clanging noise is heard as most of the street's residents turn to the direction of the noises. To their surprise and shock, the beetle is arriving...except it is now a half eaten version of its former self, with the rest of Danny's group pushing it in frustration. As they do, a certain rabbit eats parts of it happily.  
"My car, oh man! My car!!" yelled Danny in shock and disbelief as he and June runs up to the ruined beetle.  
"Oh great. I knew this would happen." groaned June shaking her head.  
"Wow. Your car looks like it went through a lot." said Brad looking surprised as Cream continues eating a car part.  
"What happened to my car?" asked Danny, though it is obvious to him what has happen.  
"Don't ask me," said Chelsea rolling her eyes.  
"Ask her." remarked Yang pointing to the innocent looking rabbit as Delete, who is inside the car, look at Cream along with Danny, June, Chelsea, and Yang.  
"Sorry." apologized Cream giggling. She then started feeling a little woozy and politely asked, "Excuse me. Could I head for the nearest restroom?"  
As she rushes off, Yin commented, "I KNOW she ate a greater portion of that car, but I don't recall the Cookie Monster actually getting sick."  
Shadow points out, "Well, Cream isn't used to that type of gluttony, even if it IS in the script. She might have been one of those playing the Cookie Monster in this parody, but it doesn't alter the fact that having to eat that much is pretty new to her. Besides, this IS a parody. We're allowed to get away with minor differences."  
"Hoo boy, Danny. Our insurance agent won't believe this one." June said to Danny who shook his head while groaning for his half eaten car.  
Scooby-Doo barked a bit. Meanwhile, Cranston and Frances rides around in two trash cans while Wooly and Tillie carried them each.  
"One more around the block, okay?" Cranston said with a nod.  
"No problem, Cranston." said Tillie as she and Wooly continued carrying the goat and fish.  
"We need to get rid of this happy stuff." groaned Frances. She and Cranston have been exposed to too much happy stuff on the road and now they wanted to get 'better'.  
"Hoo boy." said Wooly rolling his eyes as he turns to look back at the wrecked car.  
"Come on! Get moving!" snapped Cranston as he whacks Wooly a bit with his cane.  
The elephant and turtle continue carrying the goat and fish in the trash cans before turning a corner. As they do, more activities are seen happening as the camera goes up to the trademark 'Fanfiction Street' sign before we fade out.

The End

Author's note  
And thus, another good story came to an end. Did you all enjoy that? I sure did. That's all I have to do for now until I get ready for Ariella. Until next time, read and review. Bye now!


End file.
